Warners: Unleashed!
by Wherever Girl
Summary: When Skeith separates FF2 from his cartoon half and threatens to take over, who can save him and prevent the destruction of the world? Why, the Warner Brothers of course! ...And Warner Sister. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Cue Intro!

Well, guys, like I keep saying, old habits die hard. In other words, here's another story! Second in the posting.

Summary, please!

Summary: Skeith is back for revenge, and sucks the Warners into The World, where he separates FF2's reality have in order to take control of him completely, and it's up to his new ego, Zane, to regain his reality half… all the while helping his new siblings drive their enemies up the walls!

So, yeah, it's sort of crosses over with the .hack games. I will admit ahead of time that I do not know a lot about the series- luckily my co-author, FF2, is there to assist me, so hopefully this story won't bomb.

Dot: You mean like your story, _Kidnappified_?

Yakko: Or _Blu Meets The Boys_?

Wakko: Or _Shaggy_?

Zane: Or _TPTNG: A New Journey_?

Me: *slaps forehead* …The intro is barely over, and already I know this is going to be a long story.

Disclaimer Of Which We All Hate: Steven Spielberg owns Animaniacs. Someone else owns .Hack. FF2 owns Zane. A whole bunch of other people own every single cameo that will appear in this story. And I just own the plot. (Better have this memorized because I'm not telling you again!)

AaaaAAAAaaaaAAAaaaaand…. ON WITH IT!

^~^(ooh, looky, it's a new break-thingy!)

_Time: 5:44 PM_

_Location: The WB Water Tower_

_Status: Subtle… for the time being._

Inside the Warner Bros. Studio water tower, the Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister), were hanging out with their newfound sibling, Zane E. Warner, and the authoress, WG. It had been a busy day for the group, after causing a pie-fight at a cosplay convention, harassing the Nostalgia Critic by trying to get him to buy magazines, and turning the White House into the Tye-Dyed house (which many hippies enjoyed).

Now, it was time to take a break, before the team decided to visit The Goonies (so that Wakko could get an autograph from Sloth). Dot was reading one of her horror/cheap romance/comedy/suspense novels- this time wearing ear-muffs to drown out any noise; Wakko and WG were watching the movie _Sand Sharks _on Net-Flix while engulfing snacks by the fist-full; and Zane had brought over his _.Hack/Infection_ videogame to play with Yakko.

"You know," Yakko said halfway through the game. "I found a program once that allowed me to play in The World. Met a kid who was the original Kite, and we made a good team- never got to know him in real life though."

"Oh, yeah. That was probably me," Zane answered, not even taking his eyes off the game.

"Oh. Cool." Yakko sat there for a few seconds… until his face (complete with the sound of breaking dishes) turned to shock. "Say that again?!"

~Cue Theme Song!~

_It's time for A-nima-niacs!_

_And we're zany to the max_

_So sit back and relax_

_You'll laugh until you collapse_

_We're Animaniacs!_

_Come join the Warner Brothers_

_(And the Warner Sister Dot)_

_Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot_

_They lock us in the tower_

_Whenever we get caught_

_But we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot!_

_We're A-nima-niacs!_

_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks_

_Wakko packs away the snacks_

_We've got wisecracks by the stacks_

_We're Animaniacs!_

_Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe_

_Goodfeathers flock together; Slappy whacks 'em with her purse_

_Buttons chases Mindy, while Rita sings a verse_

_The writers flipped; we have no script_

_Why bother to rehearse?_

_We're A-nima-niacs!_

_We have pay-or-play contracts_

_We're zany to the max_

_There's baloney in our slacks_

_We're Animanie,_

_Totally Insaney_

_(_Warners: _Don't you dare flamey)_

_ANIMANIACS_

_Those are the facts_

~Okay, back to the plot~

Yakko scratched his head. "So, you're telling me, you used to be the original Kite?" he questioned.

"Duh, why else would I name my first OC after him?" Zane answered, still having his eyes glued on the game.

"Why didn't you mention that before?"

"You never asked, mate."

Yakko considered this. "Got me there. …So, how come you never came back?"

"You know how in my story, _The Chosen One, _my character Kite was in a coma?"

"Yeah…? No."

"Oh. Well, he was. It was actually based off my actual experience- while in the world I lapsed into a coma, and my character was taken off until it was won in a contest by some new player. Same with Blackrose- whoever played her never came back into the game either and her character was given away."

"Ha! The shark ate the easy chick- I totally saw that coming!" WG was laughing with her mouth full of potato chips, while pointing at the tv.

Wakko responded with a large belch. "100 grand says the producer goes next," he added.

Dot grumbled, taking off her ear-muffs and putting in some ear-plugs, cramming them into her ears.

"Anyway, once the situation in the World was revolved a few months later, I broke out of my coma- just in time for my first year at Hogwarts. But I knew something still lurked in The World but didn't want to risk going into another coma, especially after beginning my key-blade training with Terra, Aqua, and Ven, meeting WG and Tracker, and going on to become the most powerful cartoonbrid that ever lived… and I never entered The World again."

"Huh. I just quit playing the game because I got hooked on Kingdom Hearts and forgot about it," Yakko explained with a shrug. "I think I still have the equipment stored away somewhere. What say we take it out and see what's new in The World?"

"HA! The cop died next! You owe me 100 grand," WG boasted, holding her hand out to Wakko.

Wakko grumbled, but handed WG a 100 Grand chocolate bar, which she happily munched.

Dot snarled and pried out her ear-plugs, putting on a large set of headphones and turning up the music to drain out everything else as she read.

"Sure, lets do it," Zane answered Yakko. "What could POSSIBLY go wrong?"

Dot threw off the headphones. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!" she bellowed.

"…of course there'd be one shark left," WG scoffed, turning off the TV. "What a cliché."

A/N: I had to include the theme song… and like it said, NO FLAMES!

Wakko: No matter HOW bad this story may turn out!

Me: Watch it, or your Don Knotts collection gets torched!

Wakko: Eep! (hugs Don Knotts videos and runs)


	2. Identity Crisis for Scratchy

And now, for the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks!**

**Fanatic97: **Your review got a laugh out of me XD

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve Junior:** I get the same feeling every day :P ; Yep, small tooniverse; Thank you, and just wait and see; That show also brings back memories for me.

* * *

Yakko was in the closet, rummaging through a whole mess of junk, throwing out basketballs, bowling balls, tennis rackets, sweaters, pants, shoes, jack-in-the-boxes, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (no relation), a taco, and the script for this story. "Lets see, where'd I put that equipment?" he was asking himself.

"Hey, WG, want to play the game with us?" Wakko asked WG, hanging onto her arm.

"Well, I'm not really that much of a gamer…" WG replied.

"Oh, please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please OH PUH-LEEEZE!" Wakko tugged on her arm, swinging around on it as he begged.

She sighed. "I guess I could give it a try-"

"Faboo! You can play winner!"

FF2 looked at Yakko. "Think we should explain the game concept to him?" he asked the older warner.

"You'd have to explain the word 'concept' to him first," Yakko answered, still looking through the closet, tossing out a rhino.

FF2 looked at his watch. "Well, while you look for your game, I've got a session with Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff," he said.

"Since when have you been taking therapy?" WG asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Since this chapter needed something to liven it up," With that, FF2 exited the tower.

Dot walked across the room, looking like an eskimo. "That's it. I'm going to the Yukon for some peace and quiet!" she snarled. "I want to see how this book ends!"

"Angelino confesses his love to Angelina and they get married, and it turns out the butler was the one who committed the murder." WG said, matter-of-factly.

Dot froze, then chucked her book at the authoress, knocking her out. "Spoilers, girl."

* * *

_Location: The P-sychiatrist's office_

_Time: 6:05_

_Status: About to get zaney…_

FF2 lied on the couch while Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff sat in a chair with a notepad. "So, tell me about your life, Fangface ze Second," he said. "You said you vonce shared a heart with Max Goof, und vas a keyblade vielder, und mentioned you are ze son of Harry Potter."

"I'm also a Time-Lord Ink Alchemist Cartoonbrid Author… and a werewolf." FF2 added.

"I see. Tell me, vith all these different identities, what exactly do jou consider yourself to be?"

FF2 smirked, as music began to play. "What am I? That's a simple question."

Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff covered his face. "Oh no, not another vone…"

_FF2: _**Maybe I'm a genie **_(in a flash of light, his skin is blue, he's wearing black pants, and sitting on a flying carpet) _

**A magic genie with phenomenal cosmic powers**

**Badda-bing, abra-cadabra, bippity-boppity boo…**

**(But not like that Robin Williams one, mind you)**

The P-sychiatrist stared, a bit stunned at his sudden transformation.

**Or maybe I'm a gargoyle **_(changes into a gray gargoyle with black hair, green eyes, and black wings) _

**A strong gargoyle that comes alive every night**

**Protecting the city until the dawn of light**

**Because by that time the city is on its own**

**Since sunlight turns me into stone… **_(the sun comes out and changes him into stone)_

"Oh, my…" Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff said, then began writing in his notepad.

**Maybe I'm Dark Mickey **_(changes into a dark version of Mickey, with a hood and cape, dark eyes, and large keyblade)_

**Not letting Disney get full of pop-stars and become icky**

**Scaring my enemies until they begin to feel sicky…!**

**No wait, I've got it!**

**I'm Norm! **_(changes into Norm, a dark version of Goofy)_

**The opposite of Goofy, all serious but fights with glory**

**(Didn't look this way after MIF 3 but we changed him back for this story)**

**Don't mess with me like this, or things will get gory…**

"Next form! Next form!" Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff panicked.

**Of course! Now I'm Spyro! **_(he changed into the purple dragon from the videogame)_

**Soaring high and unleashing burning flames**

**As I hope I don't get sued for using this character from the videogames…**

**Or how about an alien? **_(changes into an alien with blue skin, blue eyes, and dark-blue hair)_

**But don't worry, I won't probe you…**

**Namely because I'm wondering what the heck is up with all this blue**

**Do you have a clue?**

"I vish I did…" the doctor groaned.

**Or how about a werewolf? Or a vampire? Or both? **_(changes into Silver, until he transforms into a vampire, until finally he's a hybrid)_

**Or maybe a cyborg, with a mechanical arm **_(changes into a cyborg)_

**With weapons that can bring harm**

**Upon those who cause so much alarm…**

The spotlight shined upon the co-author, as his silhouette stood at the top of a flight of stairs.

**You may ask who I may be…**

**But as you can clearly see…**

Light shined, showing him in his latest ego…

**I'm what I've always been on the inside,**

**This identity I can no longer hide…**

**And I call him**

**Zane**

**E.**

**Warner! **_(slides down stairway railing)_

**Yes I have so many identities, but as you can guess**

**I choose to be this one, because I know it's the best**

**Everyone else in the world may see me as a pest**

**But they'll have to deal with it!**

**Because as you can see…**

**This ego…**

**This one is truly me!**

The song ended, and FF2- now Zane- was lying back on the couch in a relaxed manner.

Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff rubbed his head. "I'm sorry I asked…" he groaned. "So, uh, tell me… 'Zane'… how did you acquire all these identities?"

"I didn't, FF2 did." Zane answered.

"(sigh) Alright, how did FF2 acquire them?!"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself,"

The p-sychiatrist snarled and clutched his head, close to having a mental explosion.

"Ha! Calm down, Scratchy, I'll tell you. I acquired them after I got this bracelet my mom left me before she passed away," Zane rolled up his sleeve, showing the bracelet. "It contains at least 11 identities, though I have a choice on splitting from one of them."

"Ah… I see. Have you ever split from any of them before?"

"A couple. One of them was Dark-Al, the dark-half of me… he ended up being slaughtered. I, Zane, later took his place. ...Though, Silver (my werewolf half), doesn't really count, considering when I was human I was bitten by a werewolf, making him a complete part of me."

Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff rapidly scribbled this on his notepad. "I see… vait… (there vas ze genie, ze gargoyle, ze mickey-mouse one… not counting ze werewolf…) Zat is only ten identities! Vhat is ze eleventh one?"

For the first time, he saw a Warner give him a serious expression. "That last one is something I don't want to bring up…"

"Und vhy not? Does it involve something traumatic?"

Zane sighed. "Only to one's stability of mind,"

*Rrrriiiiiing!* went a timer on the table.

"Looks like our time is up. I'll see you next session, Scratchy…" Zane began walking out the door, poking his head back in. "Just you wait. Next time, I'm going to tell you all about my first year at Hogwarts!"

Doctor Scratch-and-Sniff slumped in his chair. "I can hardly vait…" he groaned.

* * *

A/N: The song written is similar to that of the "What Are We?" song from Animaniacs…. question is, who or what was that final identity Zane was talking about, and why didn't he want to share it? And will Yakko ever find the equipment? Stay tuned!

Please review. No flames or I'll drop a hippo on your head.


	3. Rem Roth

And now for a new chapter. Special thanks to Rabbit '91 for giving me permission to use their OC, Rem Roth (see their story, Nocturnus) for this story.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Zane: Thanks, Rabbit '91! :D

0o0

The next day, Zane and WG were standing at the gates of the Looniversity. "Well, Zane, here it is- our first day at the academic building where the best cartoons got their start, where we too shall take our first step into becoming the stars we are destined to be." WG declared proudly.

"…I thought we were on our way to Universal Studios Theme Park and Resort," Zane questioned.

WG paused. "Well… Lets enroll here anyway just so we don't waste a chapter doing nothing,"

"Okay!"

And so they went in…

0o0

Meanwhile!

Just a way's from the water tower walked another Warner… at least that's what everyone referred to Rem Roth as, no matter how many times she bitterly corrected them. Over the holiday season she had been spending time with Slappy and Skippy, the youngest squirrel eagerly begging her to come over for Christmas. Rem decided to give in, after hearing what kind of insane shopping the Warners were planning on doing on Christmas Eve, and decided to skip their idea of running around causing havoc on the holidays… let alone catapulting out of the tower with them. Plus, she didn't exactly want to see how they celebrated the sacred occasion in their wacky manner. (Though, after reading a postcard from Wakko- why he didn't just call, being just a few blocks away, she had no idea- it involved a new sibling, a crazy authoress, and a visit from Billie Piper).

After helping Slappy pack away the decorations and taking the liberty to walk around the park, enjoying the gray, cloud-filled skies, Rem started heading back toward the tower, before the siblings came looking for her like how they would always do, whenever they felt like she had been gone too long. Not to mention she had a session with the p-sychiatrist that afternoon…

"Bye Rem thanks for coming hope you can come back again real soon hope you had a good time!" Skippy was calling excitedly to her, waving his arm so fast it was a blur.

"I knew letting him eat that whole bag of candied cashews was a bad idea," Slappy said to the reader, then turned to Rem as she walked off. "See ya around, kid!"

"See you," Rem said, nodding her head upward in departure, and continued her way. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the [unnecessary] postcard from Wakko, seeing it had a picture of the Warners… including a new one, with a long dark-brown jacket that was torn at the bottom, brown pants, was a bit more muscular, and wore glasses.

Great. Another one. she thought when she first looked at the picture, though as she studied it a little more, this new Warner seemed a little… different. She couldn't exactly say why- something about him just made him have some sort of isolated image. On the back Wakko scribbled so much about him, though it was hard to read because, after the second paragraph, his words began to run together… and it didn't help that he was writing in cursive. God forbid he's anything like Sakko…

Before she could continue her thought, she saw the Warner trio bouncing toward her. "REM!" Wakko exclaimed, leaping forth to hug her-

*Wham!*

…his aim a little off, as he collided with a lamp post instead. "'Sup?" Rem asked in her mellow tone.

"We got a new brother!" Wakko exclaimed further, prying himself off the poll, and falling into a pile of snow that had yet to melt.

"So I noticed. Where is he?"

"He and his girlfriend ran off to cause mayhem," Yakko said. "We wanted to join them, but they warned us it had something to do with school,"

So he has a girlfriend… hate to see what her tastes are. Rem thought. "So… is his girlfriend another one of… whatever the hell we are?"

"Rem! Language!" Dot scolded, then held up the 'Censored' tape. "Don't make me slap this on your mouth again…"

Rem only sneered. Like I'd give a fuck, anymore. she thought, having become used to the Warners trying to censor her foul language.

"To answer your question, Rem, no she is not. She's actually human… actually, we THINK she's human." Yakko said, scratching his head, then turned to the others. "…Is she human?"

"I'm still trying to figure out if she is a 'she'," Dot answered.

"WG is a 'she'?!" Wakko gasped.

"Okay…" Rem said slowly, arching an eyebrow. She didn't exactly know who 'WG' was, but she had a feeling- if the Warners were having trouble describing her- she wasn't really excited to meet her… if she was excited to see anyone at all.

"Well, c'mon, Rem! Lets head back to the tower- you can help me find my old gaming system!" Yakko told her, wearing a safari hat all of a sudden. "I've been having trouble finding it."

"Um, I don't play many videogames,"

"You may not, but Zane does- he's practically a pro!" Wakko said. "He managed to beat the entire .hack/infection game before breakfast!"

"So… he's a geek?"

Dot gave her a look. "Don't talk about our new brother like that!" she snapped. "Besides, the proper term would be 'nerd'."

"Uh huh. So what's his name?"

"Zane E. Warner," The trio said proudly.

"C'mon, lets move on to the next scene so we can see what kind of disaster he and WG have caused so far!" Wakko exclaimed.

Rem sighed, and was already regretting that her creator allowed the authoress to include her in the story.

0o0

Back with said chaotic duo…

*boot!*

*thud*

"And sth-tay out!" came the voice of Daffy Duck, as he slammed the doors shut of the Looniversity.

WG and Zane stood up after getting kicked out. "Wow, been there five minutes and already we got expelled," WG commented, blinking. "This won't look good on my academic transcripts."

"They can't kick us out!" Zane sneered. "Like we're the first to set fire to the teacher's lounge with a fire extinguisher!" he faced the building. "THE LAWS OF SCIENCE SHOULDN'T REALLY APPLY TO CARTOONS, YOU KNOW!" he turned back to WG. "You'd think Bugs Bunny would have been understanding on that statement,"

"Ah, he hasn't been the same after they've turned the Looney Tunes into a sitcom," WG shrugged. "Oh well, they'll change their minds once they cool down- it's the creativity that really makes the school stand out above all else,"

"And the insanity. Don't forget the insanity!"

They walked over the border that lay between the Tiny Toons property and back into Animaniacs territory. "So, what are we going to do tonight, Zane?"

"The same thing we do every night, WG…" Zane was rubbing his palms together, and developed a maniacal yet serious expression. "Try to take over the world!"

WG arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Whoops!" Zane took out the story's script. "Sorry, wrong line. What I meant to say was go back to the tower and see if Yakko found that equipment needed to get the plot rolling,"

"Okay. Lets go!" And they zipped back down the street.

0o0

In a matter of moments, all the Warners, Rem, and WG were meeting up by the tower… the authoress whistling the tune that of 'Allez Ola Ole' by Jesse Matador. "I thought we agreed no references to foreign techno music," Yakko said to her.

"Couldn't resist- I'm listening to it while typing this very sentence," WG answered.

Just as I thought- this girl is going to be annoying. Rem thought, grimacing.

Zane walked up to her. "Rem Roth? Hey, I've been wanting to meet you!" he said, shaking her hand. "Zane E. Warner, at your acquaintance,"

"I take it these nut-jobs told you about me?" Rem asked without a doubt.

"Nnnnnot quite. I know you from your story, Nocturnus."

"My… what?"

"It's called breaking the fourth wall- you'll get used to it." Dot told her.

She sighed. "This is just going to be a headache for me, isn't it?"

"We'll see. Depends how well the plot goes…" WG began to say.

"Which we keep getting distracted from," Zane told her, matter-of-factly, arms crossed.

"Alright, alright, we'll get to it!"

"Finally!" The Warners exclaimed.

"…in the next chapter. It's getting late and I'm not allowed to write past midnight- Therapist's orders."

"OH COME ON!"

Rem could only sigh and cover her face with her palm. What I wouldn't give to be back in Palm Springs now… she thought.

0o0

A/N: So we've got a special cameo in the story… lets hope I've kept her in character so far. (turns to Rem) What do you think?

Rem: …

…Alrighty then. You know how it goes- read, review, and don't flame because I'm planning on learning how to master the katana! (whips out katana-sword)

Rem: Give that back! (takes her katana back, walks off grumbling)

Uh… look, monkeys! *runs*

Wakko: Where? *runs other way*


	4. Entering The World

And now, because I ONCE AGAIN drank soda after 10 o'clock, here's another chapter!

Dot: …Shouldn't you cut down on the sugar after dark?

Me: Shouldn't you?

Dot: 0.o …Good point. Continue.

Me: Great so lets-

Yakko: A-HEM.

Me: What?

Wakko: Aren't you forgetting something?

Zane: …something you forgot to include in the LAST chapter?

Me: 0_0 …Oh, right. *ahem* Now, for the reviewer thanks!

**Reviewer Thanks (sorry that I forgot last time- PLEASE don't hit me with bricks!)**

**HBee16: **Thanks. I agree, FF2 was actually the one who showed it to me… and you are correct ;)

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 and Steve Junior: **(yeah, I didn't realize I forgot the reviewer thanks until after I posted the chapter :P) And yeah, it is great.

**frumouttamimind: **Good, lets hope I can keep them that way- otherwise the producers will be after me.

**Rabbit '91: **Glad you like it so far, and glad I've almost got Rem's character down (hoping I won't mess up). And thank you for the info :)

**Fanatic97: **…It's best to leave that to the imagination; Hope the transmission gets to working again.

0o0

After hours of rummaging through the closet, Yakko had finally managed to find the gaming console he had been searching for- looked like any other console, but with virtual-reality goggles that could hook up to it, controllers, and internet connectivity. "Found it!" he declared, blowing the dust off of it.

"About time… half the tower is crammed," Zane commented, motioning to the ocean of junk that had been littered around the room.

"Help me," WG said weakly, sticking her hand up from beneath a pile of sport equipment, Marvel action-figures, and old board games no one longer plays or even knows about.

"Hang on, WG! I'll save you!" Wakko exclaimed, doggy-paddling across the piles of items, carrying a shovel in his mouth. "Justh keeph brea'ing!"

Rem only leaned against the only wall that was still clear of junk, hands in her pockets, still wishing she were back in Palm Springs. "What kind of videogame system is that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Some sort of virtual-reality tech equipment?"

"Brilliant, Holmes," Zane told her, sarcastically. "This console will help us connect to the web to be part of a virtual environment that will allow us to interact with other characters as we go through different levels,"

Rem rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Would you watch the language?! There could be kids reading this!" Dot sneered.

"Not that it would matter, considering modern-day kids learn how to use swear-words before they're done with kindergarten, start wearing make-up before they enter Junior High, and getting pregnant before they're out of High School…" WG said once Wakko got her free.

"I think all that deserves three 'Goodnight, Everybody!'s, wouldn't you?" Yakko said to the reader, then turned to the author. "Nnnot to be a kill-joy, WG, but could you try not to put information like that into the minds of the readers?"

"Yeah, not really appropriate." Dot agreed, while Wakko nodded.

"This from the kids who like to paint naked people on church ceilings," WG scoffed.

"Goodnight everybody!" Zane said, and Yakko gave him a look. "Sorry, always wanted to say that."

Rem studied the console. "So, let me guess: you guys are going to spend the whole day playing videogames?" she asked.

"Ehhh, just two players at a time," Yakko told her, showing that he only had two set of goggles. "Zane and I will have the first turn, then Dot and WG, and then you and Wakko can have a whack at it."

Wakko raised his mallet. "Not that kind of whack," Zane told him, and Wakko frowned, lowering his mallet.

"Um, like I said before, I don't play videogames much." Rem told Yakko. "I'll pass."

"Hey, I'm not much of a gamer myself, but I'm willing to try it," WG said. "Where else do you have the opportunity to turn into a fictional character and run around with a lethal weapon, go on adventures, beat up villains, and get criticized for spending too much time around a computer by your peers yet still have no shame?"

"Uh, WG? We do that every day in Fanfiction." Zane told her. "…That reminds me, you remembered to put a guard on your machete so you don't accidentally stab anyone again, right?"

WG hid her sheathed weapon behind her back. "Um… maybe."

_Oh, great. I'm hanging around a maniac, _Rem thought, though didn't really have much room to talk, considering she had caused a lot of damage with her katana… so much, actually, that the graphicness of hundreds of artificial-cartoon drones being slaughtered with their ink staining the walls would no doubt plague the minds of many readers and cause someone… with a weak stomach… to…

(Zane: lets skip it before the narrator throws up).

*Ahem* Anyway, she did her share of damage, yet considering that WG had a lethal weapon AND an insane mind, Rem figured the authoress might be more of a danger to herself and others… and was surprised the Warners (let alone everyone else in the cartoon-universe) wasn't panicking- save for a certain loudmouth in a gang of meddlers who hung around with a werewolf, but more on that later.

Wakko was using a snow-plow to move all the junk back into the closet, while Zane and Yakko hooked up the console. WG and Dot sat on the couch, eager to see the game start. "Well, while you guys play your game, I'm going to take a walk," Rem told them, heading for the door.

"But you just got here!" Dot replied.

"Yeah, and already I need some air," With that, Rem walked out.

Yakko and Zane fitted their goggles on, game-controllers in-hand. "Ready?" Yakko asked.

"Ready!" Zane exclaimed, then pushed 'Start'.

_**~Switch to a view of The World~**_

_Zane opened his eyes, looking around, noticing that- for some reason- he transformed back into FF2 within the game… only he was dressed like the avatar Kite, but with black hair and glasses, his ego-bracelet attached well on his wrist. "Huh. Forgot how cool my avatar looked. What about you…" he said, turning to the eldest Warner, and his eyes widened. "Yakko?"_

_Yakko still looked like a Warner… but his avatar had the style similar to that of Balmung. "Hey, what do you know? I'm still taller than you!" Yakko said, grinning._

_FF2 looked around. They were standing in a wide field, similar to a countryside in Japan. The grass was green, cherry-blossom trees stood around, the wind blowing their petals off; the mountains in the distance were white, almost blending with the clouds in the sky; a small river flowed near them, and all was quiet._

_Too quiet… so you know something may happen._

"_I've never been in this part of The World before," FF2 said, both curious and suspicious. _

"_Maybe the place leveled up over the years," Yakko guessed. "Must be a new 'Starter' level for players who've been absent," he gave his brother a nudge. "C'mon, lets go see if anyone wants to team up with us and cause- er, I mean prevent- mayhem."_

"_Yeah, no use just standing ar-" _

_He felt a sting just then, feeling his bracelet growing hot, practically burning his wrist. He grunted, trying to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"_

"_My… bracelet! It's acting- agh!" his head began to ache, feeling as if someone was drilling nails through his skull from the inside. _

_The scenery changed just then- the grass was replaced with dirt, the trees were dead, the river went dry, the mountains turned black, and the sky turned red. Everything began to shake, as if the mountains were about to explode, or the earth would crack open beneath their feet._

_Yakko drew his weapon, a large steel mallet- the only kind of weapon a Warner would carry, if not try to gain the ability to make anvils rain from the sky (if it were possible). He was always skilled when it came to using cartoon-violence to defeat any antagonists- and considering anime was a style of cartoon, he had no trouble dealing with any foes in The World… however, that didn't keep him from feeling nervous due to the dark change in scenery, and the fact that his new brother was on his knees, clutching his head in agony._

"_Fangface the Second! What's going on?!" Yakko cried._

"_I… I…" FF2 was trying to answer, but the pain kept his tongue tied._

_And then he heard it… a voice within his mind he hadn't heard in years, yet still haunted his subconscious._

"_**I have you in my control now,"**_

_A shock shot through his body just then…_

**~Back in the Tooniverse~**

WG, Dot, and Wakko watched as Yakko and Zane sat in front of the television, watching their avatars walk around a large field. "Boooorrrrrrring," Dot called.

"Is it our turn yet?" Wakko sighed.

"I don't know, but if something doesn't happen soon…" WG began to say.

That's when the screen turned into a gothic scene, and Zane fell to the floor… shifting from a Warner to FF2, back and forth, writhing in pain. "WHOA!" The others cried.

"Quick, get the goggles off!" WG ran to her friend. "Something in that game is causing-"

*KA-POW!*

In a surge of electricity, the power went out, and Zane and Yakko lay on the floor, unconscious.

Despite the talk Yakko had given earlier, the authoress could not stop the next word that came out of her mouth. "_Shit!"_

0o0

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! …saw that coming, didn't ya?


	5. Split Personalities

Wakko: Hi, everybody! WG couldn't open this next chapter because she's trying to revive her boyfriend. So that means I GET TO DO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! WOO!

**Wakko's Reviewer Thanks**

**Fanatic97: **You know things are dramatic when the chipmunk is serious; And thanks for the offer, but my mum told me not to visit strangers.

**Steve Junior (in place of those other guys): **I have no idea :P I'm just hoping they break out of their comas- Zane owes me ten bucks.

**HBee16: **I'll say- he hasn't been in a predicament like this since "Chairman of the Board"… Which NO ONE should have to go through! …And neither can I!

**Rabbit '91: **Ooh, I hope she plays Mortal Kombat! :D Love your artwork, too!

Wakko: And I think there was supposed to be a disclaimer somewhere… oh there it is!

*WHAM!*

Disclaimer: -is in pieces-

Wakko: I love this job ^-^

0o0

Rem was in the recreational building, playing her cello, deciding to perform the instrumentals that of Evanescence's 'My Immortal', bobbing her head slowly to the beat, her eyes closed as she concentrated on each note. By the time she was halfway through it, Wakko burst into the room. "REM! COME QUICK!" he screamed.

*screech* when the cello's strings, as Rem was snapped out of her concentration. "What. Now?" she said through gritted teeth.

"You have to come back to the tower, it's an emergency!" Wakko grabbed her by the arm and quickly began dragging her off.

_Someone better have died… _she thought bitterly. "What's going on?"

"Yakko and Zane DIED!"

…_sure called that one._

Before Rem could open her mouth to speak, Wakko had already whipped out a trampoline, and they jumped onto it, launching themselves back into the tower through the open door, where Zane and Yakko were on the floor, a few candles lit around as the power was still out. Dot sat by them, dressed as a nurse, as WG held two shock-plates. "CLEAR!" she shouted.

*ZAP!*

She zapped Zane… but he didn't move. "Dammit- Dot, increase the voltage!"

"Whoa, hold it! What happened here?!" Rem demanded.

"Yakko and Zane were playing the game and so far everything was going fine until the screen changed and FF2 started acting strange and suddenly the screen blacked out, the power went out, and both my brothers passed out and won't wake up!" Dot said without even taking a breath, and began to cry. "Oh I KNEW videogames cause damage to the brain, but not THIS kind of damage!"

Rem looked at Wakko. "I thought you said they were dead."

"They're on the floor, right? They're not moving, right? Either they're in a deep coma or they're dead as doornails!" Wakko replied.

"They ARE in comas," WG sighed. "FF2 had told me about this before…"

"What did he tell you?" Dot asked, and gripped WG by the shirt collar. "Spill it, woman!"

WG pushed her away. "Well, a long time ago, back when The World was still new, something hacked into the system and spread these viruses that caused players to go into a coma- at least, that's the storyline for the _.hack _series. In the game, Kite and a few other characters had to defeat the viruses and restore The World before it could be destroyed, otherwise the players would be trapped in a coma forever."

Rem knelt beside Zane and Yakko. "So, how do we fix it?"

"Well, obviously, we have to go into the game- but on a different system, since whoever hacked into this one shorted it out."

"Not to mention the gear is out-dated," Wakko added.

"Right. We'll have to get new gear, find a different system, and save FF2 and Yakko."

"FF2… that's the name of Zane's human-self, right?" Rem asked.

"Yes,"

"So… does everyone you know go by two-letter initials and numbers?"

"Only on Fanfiction- it's easier to type out."

"Speaking of his human form, any idea on why his appearances changed back and forth?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, that was freaky!" Wakko added.

"My only guess is that FF2 and Zane were both fighting whatever had a grab on them…" WG began to explain.

"…and our identities were becoming crossed," came a voice, and they looked to see Zane was awake.

"ZANE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Wakko exclaimed, and hugged his brother.

"But… how? I thought you said that virus had players lapse into a coma," Rem questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"It did… FF2 is in a coma," Zane said, rubbing his head. "And… he's missing from me,"

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" WG asked, starting to become frantic.

"That virus… it's taken control of FF2. I can't change into him because, somehow, we've become separated, like he just sucked my human-half into the game. Our identities crossed, and I tried to hold onto him but I felt this surge that just… broke me from him." he looked at WG with sad eyes. "WG… he's gone."

Rem looked at WG. For the first time that day, she actually saw her serious- more than serious, distressed, as tears welled up in her eyes. "We gotta get him back," she said, running for the door. "Come on! We've got no time to waste!"

She didn't exactly understand everything about the whole FF2-Zane connection, or how some virus could just separate them, but Rem knew one thing: Shit was about to happen.

0o0

Brain and Pinky stood in their cage that night- Pinky running in his wheel, while Brain was pondering. "So, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?" Pinky asked, as he did every night.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky…" Brain answered dramatically, as he always did. "Try to take over-"

"-The World!" Zane was saying as he burst in, carrying a box full of equipment. "Hey, guys, mind if we borrow the computers for a while? Thanks!"

"Can you repeat that, Zane? My ear popped," Dot asked, walking in.

"Sure. I said this new equipment is what we need to enter The World,"

"What is going on here?!" Brain demanded.

"State of emergency, Brain. My boyfriend and one of the Warners are in trouble and we have to enter a virtual reality," WG said quickly, as she helped Zane hook up the equipment.

"Two of us will enter The World at a time- Rem, I suggest you stay behind. If something starts to go wrong, I want you to pull the goggles off our heads and shut down the system," Zane advised.

"While you're at it, see if you can get a trace on the virus- once you find out who launched it, track them down and stick your katana up their-" WG began to say.

"Alright, it's set up!" Wakko announced.

The new equipment was different than the goggles and console they had earlier. Now they had neuro-nerve gear helmets that could transfer their minds and senses to their characters in the game. "Isn't that the equipment they used in _Sword Art Online_?" Rem pointed out.

"Oh, you've seen the anime, huh?" Zane asked.

Rem shrugged. "Some kid at my old school used to pull up videos of it during study-hall. He got busted for it after the third episode,"

"Are you sure Rem can't come? She's pretty good with that katana, so she could really kick ass in the game," WG asked.

"Someone has to stay behind… and I'm not going to sit around while some virus-creep has my brother in a coma!" Dot said, firmly placing on a helmet.

"Ditto!" Wakko agreed, slamming his helmet on.

WG and Zane put on their helmets, and the Warner put a spare helmet on the table. "Just in case you want to swap places," he said to Rem, then grabbed his controller. "Alright, everyone ready? Here we go!"

They clicked their controllers, entering The World.

0o0

A/N: I'd like to note that I do find Sword Art Online and .Hack similar. Kudos to FF2 for lending me the ideas!

Wakko: I thought he was in a coma!

Me: Not outside of Fanfiction, he's not.

Wakko: 0_o So… we're risking our lives, even though he's fine?! What a rip!

Me: *sigh* I'll explain later. …Why don't you be a good boy, and use that mallet of yours to go wreak havoc on the flamers?

Wakko: Okay! *skips off, with mallet over his shoulder*

…as for those of you wise enough not to flame, just review.


	6. Alright, Who Picked the Avatars?

(We open to see Pinky)

Pinky: Oh! Hello, Fanfiction people, nark! WG could not open this chapter, for she and a few of the other characters have fallen asleep after turning on that videogame. Oh, it looks like so much fun- I wanted to play it, but Brain said I have to help him with a plan that involves sneaking into a place called Area 51 and grabbing-

Brain: (hits Pinky with the end of a pencil) Please ignore my simple-minded counterpart. As the authoress is out of commission at the moment, I'd like to take the offer of showing this next chapter. She left a note claiming this chapter will be… (looks at note) 'Both silly and dramatic at the same time', as if that could make any sense. I sincerely believe that girl was born inside a mental asylum.

Pinky: (still conscious) Ooh, Brain! Can I give the reviewer thanks? Poit.

Brain: (face-palm) *sigh* Fine, but hurry up! We can't keep our plans on hold…

Pinky: Yay!

**Pinky's Reviewer Thanks (this should be worthwhile)**

**HBee16: ***sniffle* Oh, I know how you feel! I do love how the kids stick together in their little family… and egad, I wonder why they never had parents!

**Fanatic97: **Oh, I do hope Wakko doesn't eat himself- he still has a role in the story! Nark!

**Steve Junior, Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: ***scratches head* Could you explain it to me, then? I still haven't figured it out; And *gasp!* watch the language, LC9!

**Frumouttamimind: **I have no idea what that means, but I agree! :D

**Spawnzilla014: **So glad to know your childhood has been brought back, and pleasure to meet a fan as well! ^-^

**Rabbit '91: **Glad to hear it… but who is Frank?

Brain: (pulls Pinky off-screen) I think you've done enough damage, Pinky. Lets go.

Pinky: So long, readers! …but, wait, aren't we forgetting something?

Disclaimer: HEY! …ah forget it! T_T

* * *

Rem watched as the four Warners and authoress suddenly collapsed to the floor, in a slumber (Wakko was snoring loudly and had a teddy-bear in one arm). "Was that supposed to happen?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"According to the manual, yes. The helmets render the players unconscious until they're ready to exit the game," Brain explained, looking at an instruction manual on how to set up the nerve-gear helmets. "Though, with the set-up for this 'World' game, it's different, considering it requires different gear which allows players to stay conscious."

Rem knelt down, observing the gear on Zane. "WG said that if anything were to go wrong I should take off the helmets… What would happen if I did it while they were in the game?"

"Well, it could work either two ways- they would either wake up, or the connection could simultaneously fry their brain cells and render them mentally disabled, if not deceased."

"Oh, I've tried it before Brain. Poit." Pinky spoke up. "My mum took the helmet off me when I was playing a game, almost missing dinner. She just slipped it off me.. and here I am!"

"Yes, but you're not 'all there', which proves my point."

Rem rubbed her chin. "They said something about a virus in the system." she turned to a computer, not in use. "I wonder if we could trace it…"

"Do you know much about hacking?"

"I had an account online once, though some dork hacked into it and tried to steal my social security number. I counter-hacked them and sent a virus to override their system and damage their computer. Afterwards I deleted my account and decided to stay off the internet. It's becoming too much of a social place anyway," Rem sat down at the computer.

"Is there anything we could do to help, Rem?" Pinky asked.

"Nah, I got it covered." Rem began typing at the computer, getting to work.

* * *

_**Inside The World…**_

Zane opened his eyes, feeling a bit groggy. "Man, my second time in, and I still get dizzy- say…" he looked at himself. He looked like Kite again… but more 'warnerized', his fur blue now. "Well, this is… different."

"_You're telling me!" _a voice inside his head exclaimed, and he saw an image of a blue werewolf with a single fang and red nose, wearing a torn-replica of Zane's outfit. _"Good grief, I look like someone soaked me in blue Kool-Aid!"_

_Silver? I thought you were supposed to be in FF2's subconscious! _Zane thought.

"_Well… here's the thing, Zane. Turns out that, rather than being just an 'ego', you're a new half of him. When that machine fused Warner DNA into us, you pretty much became an actual identity- kind of like myself."_

_So… wait, FF2 can either change into a Warner, a Werewolf, or both?!_

"_If you think that's confusing, just wait until the rest of the plot unfolds. …Say, where are the others?"_

Zane looked around. He was in a town, full of other players… but didn't exactly know who Dot, Wakko, and WG could be. _Looks like we're going to have to look around, _he thought to Silver. _This might be difficult,_

"_Hey, just look for two other characters with a hard-to-define species… and a girl who likes to run around with a machete," _Silver replied.

A couple furries walked by, as well as a young girl with a large sword sheathed on her back.

_Oh, yeah. It'll be a piece of cake, _Zane thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Ugh… are we there yet?" Dot asked, sitting up, then noticed she was in a town, by a bridge.

"Hey, look at that character," A male cat-like player with green hair and black armor said walking by.

"Must be a new avatar… but why would they reuse the Blackrose design?" a female player with blue and purple spiked-up hair, wearing somewhat-revealing armor, questioned.

"Huh?" Dot stood up, and looked at her reflection in the water. Indeed, she had Blackrose's armor and hairstyle, but still looked like a Warner, but with white-gray fur. "GAH! What the heck happened to me?! Why is my hair white and…" she covered herself. "What am I wearing?!"

"More like what are you NOT wearing?" came Wakko's voice, and Dot turned to see Wakko… with dark-blue fur, and stuck-up hair, having Crim's design. "Any idea where my hat went off to?"

Dot stood up. "C'mon, lets find Zane and see what the heck is up with the way we look! …here, let me borrow your robe, too."

"Relax, sis, this is anime, no need to be-" Wakko then noticed a couple male players staring at them. He gasped and covered Dot with his robe. "HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT! THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER!"

The players quickly walked away, while Wakko guided Dot off, muttering to himself.

* * *

"DOT! WAKKO?! YAKKO? WG?!" Zane was calling, walking around yet no one answered him. "Where the heck are they?"

"_Don't worry, we'll find them. They couldn't have gotten far," _Silver answered. _"Just look for any sign of mayhem and lunacy."_

*WHACK!*

"yeeeeeeooooooOOOOW!" a male player with purple hair and brown robes cried, flying backwards in the air and crashing into a wall.

"STARE DOWNWARD LIKE THAT AGAIN, PAL, AND YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL THAT IN REAL LIFE!" came an aggravated, female voice.

"_I know that kind of death-threat anywhere!" _Silver said.

"Wherever Girl?" Zane called, searching the crowd.

"Zane? Over here!" came WG's voice, and he saw a hand sticking up above the crowd.

Zane ran over. "Boy, am I glad to see you… are hiding behind there, why?" he slowed down, seeing that his author-friend was ducked behind a set of barrels, only peeking around the corner.

"You could have warned me about what kind of character I was going to be…" she muttered.

"Well, we really didn't have that much time to set up our own avatars. What's wrong with yours? Come out and let me see!"

"No. I'll die of embarrassment!"

"Why? …You didn't accidentally become a man, did you?"

"That would have been better than this… but no."

"Oh, just come out!"

"…promise you won't gawk and stare?"

"Promise. Now come out."

WG sighed and stepped out… and Zane broke his promise, as his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped to the ground. Silver had the same reaction within his mind. The authoress had the design of Ouka, but with black hair and fur, her 'outfit' (if you could call it that) red.

Zane couldn't help himself. "HeellllooOOOO NUR-"

*Slap!*

"You promised you wouldn't gawk and stare!" WG snarled, using the fur around her shoulders to try and cover herself up.

"S-Sorry, hon, didn't mean to. You just look… wow."

"Yeah, well, I plan on resetting so I can change my avatar,"

"Eehhhhh… I don't think the game will let you do that. But, hey, look on the bright side- you're taller, and everyone can tell you're a girl now!"

"I'm going to find a different outfit ASAP,"

"Right… we can level up and buy some things- maybe I'll buy you your own chim-chim to help cheer you up!" he then looked around. "Right now, though, we'd better find the rest of the Warner Clan,"

"Good point. No telling WHAT kind of mischief they'll get into in this place,"

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter- we find out what kind of mischief the rest of the Warners get into.

Please review, stop staring, and don't flame.


	7. Filler Time!

(The Warners are sitting around a table)

Yakko: Sure has been a while. What day is it?

Wakko: I don't even know what month it is.

Dot: And to think, she went so soon…

Me: (walks in) Hey guys-

Warners: AUGH! GHOST! *flee*

Me: 0_o …What was THAT all about?

Zane: Meh. We all thought you were dead.

Me: T_T Alright, alright, I'll update the story! Sheesh.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve Junior: **Steve, I think you meant Wakko; And yep… not exactly my kind of avatar, but it makes for good comedy set-ups.

**Fanatic97: **Be careful what you wish for XD

**HBee16: **One of the many reasons we love Wakko- he's insane, can eat anything, and is still a great big brother; Lol yeah I know… and if he did look at another girl, he'd get more than a smack to the face if you know what I mean, lol again; And we'll see how they're doing soon, and Rem should figure a few things out; And thank you for the nit-picking. I kind of have a hearing problem so I mishear a few words from time to time.

**Rabbit '91: **I do find her to be that intelligent (am I keeping her in-character well enough?)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Steven Spielberg. …Except Rem, Zane, Silver, and a dozen other characters we make up ourselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

While the Warners and company were in The World, a few other Animaniacs characters were going about their own business… for the time being.

For instance, Pinky and Brain had exited Acme Labs- deciding to let Rem do her hacking in peace, knowing such a task involves the utmost concentration… At least, Brain did, and had to drag Pinky along just so he wouldn't interrupt her work and get more than a clonk to the head. The two mice walked along, the genius carrying some blue-prints, while Pinky watched a butterfly flutter above his head.

"Gosh, Brain, do you think those kids will be alright?" Pinky asked. "It's already a big enough world… but who knows how big the world is inside a computer! Poit."

"It's just a virtual-reality based game used for interaction and recreation with a cybernetic location made up of pixels and code. I think they'll be fine." Brain answered.

"Yes, but didn't they say Yakko was in a coma, and FF2 was missing?"

"Yakko is probably in a coma because he and his siblings hardly sleep. Running around the Warner Movie Lot just for fun throughout the week with no rest can do that to anyone."

"But what about that virus they were talking about? …What exactly is a virus, Brain?"

"A virus is a program someone launches into a system to override it and even shut it down. Sometimes they're used to steal one's identity."

"Egad! I do hope Superman doesn't get a virus- he needs both of his identities. Nark!"

Brain shook his head. "Come along, Pinky. We've got our own work to do. …Pinky?"

Pinky was chasing after the butterfly now. Brain only sighed, grabbing his comrade by the tail and dragging him off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with the Goodfeathers bunch, they were nested upon their statue, waiting for some old lady to come along and throw crumbs on the ground. "Hey, guys, did you hear about that new Warner that blew into town last Christmas?" Squit asked.

"Yeah, saw him and some girl running from the cast of _Magic Mike- _they were holding paintball guns, and the guys looked like something out of a Picasso painting." Bobby replied. "They went by so quick, I didn't get their names."

"I haven't seen any new Warner- just some guy with black hair, glasses, walking around with a wand and showing Wakko how to use one." Pesto scoffed.

"You mean you've seen Harry Potter?" Squit gasped, excited.

Pesto gave him a look. "What's THAT supposed to mean?! You think I'm a fan of those movies?"

"No, I-"

"You think I'm a dork who reads those books over and over, who gets online and talks about it with a bunch of other nerds?! Are you calling me a Harry Potter nerd?!"

"No! No! I was just asking if you just saw Harry Potter… in person!"

"You thought I saw Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

Pesto fumed. "THAT'S IT!" he tackled Squit, and they began a brawl, while Bobby burst out laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's now time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea._

Good Idea

_Buying a videogame console in good condition._

We see a test-dummy-like man playing a videogame, happily.

Bad Idea

_Buying a videogame console with a busted circuit._

The same man is playing a game on a faulty console…

*BOOM!*

…which explodes, leaving him blackened in soot.

_The End._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A bank robbery was going on downtown, and the crooks leaped into their getaway car, full of money-bags, and sped off. In a squad car, pursuing them, was a cop with his deputy… who seemed large, and feathery, though no one else noticed. "There they go, deputy! Step on the gas!" the cop shouted.

"Cluck," his deputy replied, and his talons pressed on the gas pedal, speeding up… a little too quick.

"Whoa! Hey! Not that fast!"

"Those coppers are gaining quick!" The first crook yelped. "Step on it!"

The two cars shot through the streets, going so fast they were burning rubber and leaving trails of flame in their wake. The crooks took a sharp turn down an alley, and the squad car zipped by. "Deputy! Turn around! We missed them!" The cop cried.

"Buckaw!" The deputy cried, trying to explain it was hard to steer with wings…

When this fact occurred, the car suddenly began swerving all over! "Grab the wheel, man! GRAB. THE. WHEEL!"

The crooks shot out of the alley, navigating through the streets. "Ha ha, we lost 'em!" The second crook exclaimed, taking a right… not seeing the cop-car swerving in their direction until the last second. "WHOA!"

*CRASH!*

The cars collided and the crooks were slammed out. Conveniently, they landed back in front of the bank.

"Deputy, that was the most insane thing you've ever done!" The cop snapped, but patted his partner on the shoulder. "But… I suppose sometimes in order to catch psychos, you have to be a little psychotic yourself. Well done!"

With a good hard pat on the back, the deputy's hat fell off… revealing his chicken identity. Everyone gasped. "It's a chicken! It's a giant chicken, I tell you!" The banker cried.

"We got nabbed by a _chicken?!" _The crooks cried.

"No! Deputy, why'd you lie to me?!" The cop wailed, over-dramatically.

The giant chicken merely clucked, then took off.

"…no one has to hear about this when we go to prison, right?" The third crook asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's now Mime Time._

We see the Mime, standing there wistfully.

_Today: An action scene from Deadspace._

The Mime then pretended to be holding a laser-gun, blasting aliens…

*WHAM!*

…getting attacked by one a second later.

_This has been Mime Time._

0o0o0o0o0o0

At Slappy's place, Skippy was bouncing around, repeatedly looking out the window. "Is it here yet? How about now? Now? Is it here now?" the young squirrel was asking hyperactively.

"Calm down, kid! Whatever you're waiting for, it ain't here yet!" Slappy sneered.

*Ding dong!*

"It's here!" Skippy exclaimed.

"Alright, I stand corrected." Slappy said with a shrug.

Skippy opened the door, receiving a package. "Oh, boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! It's finally arrived! I've been waiting for this for so long!"

"The end to this story?"

Skippy opened it up, pulling out some nerve-gear goggles, controllers, and other technical equipment Slappy didn't have the names for. "It's my new videogame equipment!"

"Oy, just what a young squirrel like you needs- more videogames. Don't you know that stuff rots your brains?"

"This is different though, Aunt Slappy. This is for a virtual reality game!"

"If you wanted reality, go outside."

Skippy hooked up his equipment and began to play. "This is so cool! I heard Yakko has a game like this… maybe I can meet up with him!"

Slappy shook her head. "Back in my day, we didn't need to get online to meet someone. All we did was walk over to their house."

"This place is so cool… wait, what's that? …I haven't seen anything like that before… it's getting closer! It… augh! What's it doing?! I-I-I can't get away!"

"Calm down, Skippy. It's just a game, it can't hurt you."

"It… it's killing me off! I have to…"

*Thud!*

Skippy suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious. "Skippy?" Slappy questioned, pulling the goggles off him. "Hey, kid… wake up! You're not supposed to have heart-attacks until you're my age! Skippy?"

The young squirrel showed no response, remaining unconscious.

"SKIPPY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Apologies to all the 'Skippy' fans out there. Hope you enjoyed the fillers nonetheless.

Yakko: Please review.

Wakko: Don't flame…

Dot: Or you'll die!

…well put, guys.


	8. Lets Begin Our Game!

Okay, this story has been on break long enough! Everyone back to work!

(The Warners are sitting around eating donuts and drinking coffee, wearing hard-hats and looking like construction workers)

Warners: Aww, man. (they walk off- Wakko eats the coffee-pot)

*Special thanks to FF2 for the .hack information*

**Reviewer Thanks for Waiting**

**HBee16: **Yeah, the most interaction I saw from Brain was in the' Star Wars' parody; I don't think he was dissing Harry Potter- he probably didn't like being referred to as a nerd… not that he was, though; You'll have to forgive me for making so many mistakes, it's been a while since I've got connected to a part of my childhood- luckily I have DVDs now so HOPEFULLY no more mistakes; Yep, when it comes to giant chickens, they get a cameo, even if it is a big-lipped alligator one; And we shall see what becomes of Skippy.

**Fangface the Second: **I know… research :P

**Fanatic97: **What a coincidence, my blood-pressure went up… though I think that's just stress.

**Rabbit '91: ***head-desk* I keep getting that wrong -

Disclai-*WHACK!*

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in The World, Zane and WG walked along- Zane giving a death-glare at each man they passed by, who looked at them. "You know, Zane, I'm as uncomfortable with my appearance as any tomboy would be, but you don't have to glare at every man who looks our way- I can do it myself," the authoress said.

Zane paused. "I'm not glaring them because of that! I'm just glaring because some guy here owes me points from a virtual poker-game I beat him in… but I don't remember which character he is," he answered.

WG rolled her eyes. "Lets just keep an eye out for your siblings,"

"I think you mean 'ear' out."

"Huh?"

"Just listen."

They paused, then heard the sounds of catchy piano music accompanied by descending whistles…

*CRASH!*

"Piano-drop, two hundred feet that way!" Zane declared, then ran along, WG at his side.

Sure enough, they found Wakko and Dot standing by a building, where a piano had been dropped on a player. The player glitched a bit, then regenerated, his life-bar halfway empty. "That's what you get for getting too close, you dog!" Dot snarled, and WG could tell she wasn't the only one displeased with her avatar's attire (though Dot was lucky enough to be wearing Wakko's robe)

The player got up and scrambled away, while Zane ran over. "Wakko! Dot! There you are! Any sign of Yakko or FF2 yet?" he asked.

"No… I didn't know they put up signs here," Wakko answered, and Zane only gave a deadpanned look.

"C'mon, we'd better get searching then," WG said.

Wakko's eyes bugged out. "Hel-LO NUR-"

Zane clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless your insurance can cover concussions," he advised, then turned to WG. "Plus, before we do anything, I believe we should get you guys leveled up first, and train you. This place ain't the Warner Studio Lot, you know."

"By the way, if we're in virtual reality, how the heck did you drop a piano on a guy?" WG asked.

"It's cartoon comedy, WG." Wakko answered.

"Even the laws of_ virtual_ reality don't apply to us," Dot added.

"Oh. Well, lets get training then! The sooner we rack up some points, the sooner we can save FF2… and buy ourselves less-revealing clothes." WG replied.

"ON TO THE TRAINING MONTAGE!" Zane declared.

"Cue soundtrack!" Dot added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_(The following song is a revision of the song, 'Let the Anvils Ring', sung by Zane, lyrics in __**bold **__print… please do not sue us)_

**Zane: Let us begin our lesson **

**Friends Wakko, Wherever, and Dot**

**For when you enter the world of .Hack,**

**You will have to learn a lot**

A holo-screen appeared in front of Zane, which showed health-levels, amount of points, character data, servers, weapons, and a map.

**And you three may be wondering**

**What to do in this game and how**

**Well with your permission…**

**I will tell you now!**

_Crowd of Players: Yes how!_

_Yes how!_

_Yes please, please show them how!_

They paused, arching an eyebrow at the sudden chorus joining in, but shrugged and went on with the lesson, as Zane pulled up multiple holo-screens.

**In this game of slash and hack**

**There's items to throw in your sack**

**Like magic potions and weapons of steel**

**Swords and knives and axes and hammers**

**Anything you think you'll need**

**To handle any kind of spammer…**

**Delta, Theta, Landa, and Omega are the servers**

**That save certain levels of this game of dungeon crawling,**

**Gate hacking protected places**

**Data draining during brawling**

**And Grunty races…**

He paused, seeing that the other three were staring at all the screens that popped up, their eyes swirling in confusion. Zane snapped his fingers, making them focus.

**Now that that's explained,**

**Lets begin our game!**

_Wakko, Dot, and WG: Lets begin our game!_

**Lets begin our game… **

**Repeat after me**

_Repeat after me!_

The four characters ran around the world. A large elephant-like data-bug charged after Wakko, but he used a large steel hammer he acquired from a shop to slam it on its head, making it explode into numbers that racked up his levels.

WG and Dot ran through a dungeon, where they helped Zane take down a dragon- Zane grabbing it by its tale and, using superb strength, swung it through the air, where it slammed into a wall. WG then leaped into the air, morphing into a wolf and attacking its face, while Dot pulled out a potion, throwing it onto the ground and making a net appear, which caught the dragon when it chased after WG, giving Zane a chance to slay it (WG covered Dot's eyes so she wouldn't have to see)

_Zane teaching us it all_

Wakko played a tune on a harp he got.

_So none of us take the fall_

Dot played the some tune on a flute.

**We shall do what we can do**

**To help find Yakko and FF2**

**If my name's not Warner, Zane…**

**Lets begin our game!**

_**Altogether: Lets begin our game!**_

_**Lets begin our game!**_

_**Lets… begin… our… game!**_

With that song in their heart, the group shot off down the road to find Yakko and FF2, and bring down the virus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About half an hour later, they had to stop, Wakko looking at his holo-screen. "I think we're going in the wrong direction," he said.

"Let me see," Zane replied, looking at the screen, then arched an eyebrow. "Wakko, that's a ballot of last year's presidential election,"

"I know- we're going in the wrong direction as a country with who we got in office,"

"Our energy meters are getting low. We'd better find something to eat to get them increased," WG said.

"I think there's a shop nearby." Zane said, looking at his holo-screen. "This way."

"I hope they got those precious chimis," Dot said, then held up her 'pet box'. "My pet needs a new playmate-" she began to open it, but WG stopped her.

"Ah, better save it for if we run into someone who should 'meet' your pet," the authoress advised.

They walked over a hill, where there was a small baker-shop at the bottom. "There it is," Zane said.

"Food!" Wakko exclaimed, and began racing downhill, the others following.

They were twenty feet from the shop, when nine figures leaped out in front of them. "Stop right there!" one of them ordered.

They all froze, staring at them. Zane's eyes widened in shock. "No way… How'd YOU get here?!" he gasped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Aaaaaaand… cliffhanger again! XD

Next chapter, we find out who the figures are. In the meantime, review… but don't flame or we'll let the anvils ring!

*anvil drops*

Get my drift?


	9. Cameos, Egos, and Hackers, Oh My!

Yakko: Hello, readers. WG couldn't make it in because she's not feeling well and asked me to stand in for her. …Well, maybe not officially. She was just pulling up the document when suddenly she had to run to the bathroom to vomit, so I'm just killing time while she empties her stomach. …Not to mention, give you all a view of what's been going on with yours truly. Roll 'em!

Disclaimer: -is still in pieces-

0o0o0o0o0o0

The last thing Yakko remembered was FF2 collapsing, and then exploding into a flash of blackness, seeing white outlined silhouettes flying across the darkness that surrounded him, one of them being himself, until finally he shot out of it and across the sky, his vision fading. _Either I'm about to black-out, or I shouldn't have tried Scratchy's snickerdoodle-and-fudge cookies this morning, _he thought before losing consciousness.

He was in the middle of a dream about being on a dinner-date with Minerva Mink, inches from locking lips with her, when he felt himself being shaken, and woke up to seeing an avatar with large blue-silver-and-red armor, having an elfish face, bright blue eyes, and brown spiky hair with a red flame-like style at the tips. "Hey man, are you alright?" he asked.

"Ugh, anyone get the number of that blast that hit me?" Yakko said, sitting up and rubbing his head, then looked around. "FF2? Zane? Hey! Where'd he go?"

"Who?"

"FF2… or Zane… whichever one he is now. He's a friend of mine, kind of looks like this-" he then held up a picture of Zane and FF2 in their avatar forms. "Depending on his identity crisis."

"Haven't seen him around. Have you've seen a guy who looks like this?" the avatar held up a picture of a kid with flame-red hair, red eyes, and wearing black armor. "He's a virus that hacked into the system, on a mission to destroy my avatar and put me in a coma… and distract from the current plot."

"Ah, can't say I have, but if we run into him, I'll let you know. Right now, I gotta find my friend and see if he survived that self-explosion."

"Mind if I tag along? I'm kind of new to this game,"

"Sure. What's your name, kid?"

"Matthew, but friends call me Fanatic97, or just Fan, or Fanatic, or Fan-97."

"Mind if I just call you Fanny?"

Fanatic gave him a glare. "Just call me Fanatic."

"Alright. …Say, I think I've heard of you before. You're a friend of WG's, aren't you?"

"Yeah! She said something about giving me a cameo in the story after I showed her a site that sold Fangface DVDs, as a reward… the site turned out to be cruddy, but she appreciated the gesture. …Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Last I checked, she was watching us play the game. Why?"

Fanatic then took out a laptop, bringing forth the last couple chapters. "She and the rest of your siblings entered The World to help you and FF2… all the while do a parody of one of your songs again."

Yakko turned to the reader. "Lets hope I don't have to bring up copyright to that girl. Well, c'mon, lets go fine them… sounds like they got into a bit of trouble in the last chapter,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile with Zane and the others…_

Wakko, Dot, and WG looked at the nine new characters that stood before them- and were thankful they weren't in trouble. In front of them were the rest of FF2's egos: A djinn, a gargoyle, an alien, Dark Mickey, Norm, Spyro, and two vampires (please see Chapter 2 for reference).

"I was wondering what happened to you guys," Zane said, hands on hips. "Where were you when Skeith popped into FF2's head?"

"Trying to restrain him in the subconscious, that's where." The djinn answered. He looked just like FF2 but with tan skin and black hair and a fez- which struck everyone as strange, since his tone was originally blue… and he now had an Indian accent. "But, since FF2 had more experience in changing into him than us, he was stronger than the rest of us and broke free."

"How does that even make sense?" WG asked.

"Don't ask us, you're the writer." Dot answered.

"But FF2 never changed into Skeith, except that one time when he ended up destroying half of the building in a rampage until Tracker78 stabbed him with a cattle-prod and electrocuted him back to his original form." Zane answered. "After that, he refused to turn into Skeith, knowing he was too evil and uncontrollable."

"That's because Skeith was originally a prisoner of the bracelet," The gargoyle, who looked like one of the gargoyles from the series _Gargoyles, _only with FF2's features… and for some reason, he sounded like Goliath now (ooh, we're going to suffer copyright issues after this, aren't we?).

"After the original Kite defeated him, his bracelet absorbed Skeith's power as well as his being- a power no one thought the bracelet had- and locked him away, believing that as long as Skeith was locked within it, he could cause no harm," Dark Mickey added. He looked like Mickey Mouse, but with a gray face, silver eyes, a black cloak and armor… and he now wore glasses like FF2's (anyone seeing a pattern yet?).

"Unfortunately, right after it happened, he went into a coma." Norm answered. He was a dark version of Goofy, with pointed teeth, a cloak, red eyes, and also wore glasses now too, yet also had FF2's hair.

"At least he snapped out of it, right?" The first vampire answered. He spoke with a regular accent, and for some reason had blue skin… giving the hint that he used to be a kretin (i.e. half werewolf too).

"Yeah, after two months." The second vampire answered, having pale skin, his black hair combed neatly rather than messy like the other's, and he spoke with a British accent.

"After all these years, Skeith managed to get into FF2's mind, and used his power to split all of us from him so we couldn't interfere with his plan," The alien answered. He looked like FF2 (no surprise), with blue hair, blue eyes, and blue armor… though, what everyone noticed right away, was that his skin was a fair color, no longer blue.

"What plan?" Wakko asked, cocking his head.

"Ah, he's just trying to get full-control of FF2's mind and use his powers to take over and become a stronger virus… typical computerized-villain type of stuff." The djinn answered, wavering his hand critically.

"What we're trying to figure out is who launched Skeith in the first place," Norm answered. "And we figure you and Silver could help us with that, Zane."

"By tracking down FF2 and giving Skeith a run for his money? My pleasure," Zane said, grinning.

"It won't be that easy." The cyborg, Blackwing, answered. He looked like FF2's first OC, Kite, but with a robotic arm and eye. (Just so you don't get confused, Kite looks like FF2 with brown spiky hair and hazel eyes- nothing like the .hack character). "With him controlling FF2, we have to find a way to defeat Skeith without harming him. Since you and Silver are actual identities to him rather than egos like us, you're more of a part of him, and in being part of him you have a link to his mind… and with his mind being controlled by Skeith, there's a chance you can look deep enough into the virus' own mind and find its source."

"That sounds easy!" Wakko exclaimed.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" The gargoyle scoffed. "If Zane or Silver got in too deep into Skeith's mind, there's a chance the virus could take control of their minds as well."

"No one's getting their hands on my brain," Zane said, holding the top of his head.

"Ah, but there is ONE who can do it without harm-" the alien began to say.

"Oh don't start that again!" the British vampire scoffed.

"Start what?" Dot asked.

"Oh, there was a rumor going around the bracelet (no pun intended) that there was another side of FF2, a part of him even he never knew about." The djinn answered. "But none of us really found proof,"

"What was this side of him you're referring to?" WG questioned.

"It's called… the Black Ink-Alchemist." The blue vampire answered, dramatically.

"Oh, brother, here we go…" Norm muttered, face-palming.

"It is said that a being with the blood of both cartoon and reality, who has mastered the power of ink-alchemy, shall-"

"WATCH OUT!" the Spyro-dragon… who, we forgot to mention, looked like Spyro but now was deep-red rather than purple… shouted as he shoved everyone out of the way, just as a ball of electricity shot at them, making a crater in the ground.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?!" Dot demanded, standing up.

Everyone looked up at the top of a hill, seeing a flame-haired kid with red eyes wearing black armor. "Surprise! You won't mind if I take over the plot for a while, would you?" Hater said, smirking. "Now, who wants to die fir-"

*WHACK!*

Wakko took out a large steel mallet and whacked the virus, making him see stars. "Nice work, Wakko. I was afraid we'd be at the mercy of another cliff-hanger," WG said.

Hater stood up. "THAT'S IT! You're going first, Warner! You and that pathetic author-" he began to shout, but paused when he saw WG. "Uh… what happened to your outfit?"

*BAM!*

WG punched his lights out. "STOP STARING! That's it, where's Fanatic's cameo?!" she snarled.

As if on cue, Fanatic and Yakko came walking over the hill. "…And that's how we got kicked out of Wal-Mart the thirty-second time," the author-cameo was telling the eldest Warner.

"YAKKO!" Dot, Wakko, and Zane exclaimed, running forth.

"You're ALIVE!" Wakko exclaimed as they tackled their brother.

"Guys, you're okay too!" Yakko exclaimed. "…Good thing, too, I was just about to auction your stuff off e-bay."

"What took you so long?" WG asked Fanatic.

"Don't ask me! You're the one writing the story," Fanatic scoffed, then glared at Hater. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to kick my OC's butt."

"No thanks, I've had plenty!" Hater said, then took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" With that, Fanatic took off, looking back at WG. "See you back in Security Authors!"

Everyone blinked. "…Was there any point to that?" Dot asked.

"Only that every story has to include something random- and this story is chock-full of it." WG answered.

"(ahem) As I was saying…" The blue vampire began. "One who has the blood of both cartoon and reality and has mastered ink-alchemy shall be able to take on the form of the Black Ink-Alchemist, and have power beyond his enemies' and conquer them…"

"Only that's not possible because it doesn't exist!" The gargoyle sneered.

"Does too! FF2 has to have the ability- he matches the description perfectly!" The alien argued.

"Does not, it's just a rumor! A legend! A fable!" The vampire sneered.

"That's what they said about the tooniverse, and look where we're standing in now, pal!" The djinn answered.

"It's still a myth!" Blackwing scoffed.

"So's your brain!" the Spyro-dragon huffed.

Each of the egos argued, save for Dark Mickey, who merely rolled his eyes then took out a key-blade, stabbing it into the ground and sending off a thrust that shook the ground, gathering their attention. "Rather than argue on what's true or what's fiction, why don't we stick to the matter at hand and find FF2?" he said, sternly.

"The mouse is right. Lets get going!" Yakko said. "I remember where he was before we got separated,"

They followed the eldest Warner across the field, and Dot turned to the rest of the egos. "So, what are your names?" she asked.

"Call me Pyro," the Spyro-dragon answered. "I'd have you call me 'Spyro', but I don't want to rip off anything and get us sued."

"I'm Levi," The gargoyle answered.

"I'm Ramus Lycan," The blue-vampire added.

"I'm Jess." The British vampire replied.

"I'm Rob," The djinn put in.

"Blackwing," Blackwing put bluntly.

"Dark Mickey, but call me Michael, and this is Norm." Dark Mickey said, then thumbed towards Norm, who only gave a nod.

"And I'm Tolken." The alien concluded.

Yakko took out a notepad. "That's nine more characters to include in this story," he said, scribbling their names down.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Back in the real world…**

Rem stretched, standing up from the computer. She had been on it for three hours, and realized this was possibly the longest time she's had peace and quiet while in the same room with the Warners… though, that only made her a bit concerned, knowing that when they were quiet it meant something was definitely wrong. _I know they said something about falling asleep after turning the game on… but what if they don't wake up? _she began to think…

*BAM!*

The door flung open just then, and there stood Slappy, having an unconscious Skippy in her arms. "Yo! Where's those two lab-rats? I need Brain to examine my nephew's head, he's gone into a coma!" The elderly squirrel called.

"A coma? How?" Rem asked.

"Don't know. He was just playing a videogame, and BOOM! he's on the floor, more unconscious than the staff during one of Thad's business speeches," She paused, seeing the others on the floor. "Ah, crud, don't tell me the same thing happened to them!"

"They're just asleep… but Yakko slipped into a coma, along with this Fangface the Second kid… It all has something to do with split-identities and viruses, I don't really understand it that much."

Slappy turned to the reader. "Sounds to me like some wacky sci-fi fan-fiction," she turned back to Rem. "What have you've been doing this whole time?"

Rem showed her the computers. "I've pulled up this game, 'The World', and looked up Fang-whatever's character, managing to hack into the data and get a replay of what happened to him, and right now I'm tracing the source to this virus that's affected him."

Slappy rubbed her head. "Geez, back in my day, the only virus we had to worry about was the flu."

"I've been working on it for hours, and it looks like it'll be pulling up the source right-"

*Bzzz-rrrrt-eeeeoooo-kkkksh*

*Bleep! Bleep!*

*BEEEeeeeoooop…*

The computer blue-screened and shut down, and suddenly short-circuited and began smoking. "Dammit." Rem growled. "Apparently, that damn AVG protection was no match against this 'Skeith' virus,"

Slappy rubbed her chin. "And you say this virus is just in this game?"

"Yeah. The others said that, in the game, players have to defeat these 'data-bug' viruses, and Skeith is a powerful virus that's trying to take over, and they went into the game to try to defeat him."

"And you didn't go with?"

"They wanted me to stay behind and stand by in case something happened… plus, it's just a virus. I figured if I got a trace to the source, I could shut it down and put an end to this 'coma' nonsense."

"Uh-huh… Well, in case you haven't noticed, Rem, this 'coma nonsense' is more serious than we think. Just look at Skippy- unless the Warners and their pals succeed, he might be a vegetable the rest of his life… and believe me, the show won't be that entertaining if he's not his energetic self."

Rem looked at Skippy, then at the others. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that this 'virus' might not just be some nerd trying to hack someone, able to get rid of just by cleaning out a computer or hacking back. I'm thinking it's something you need to destroy within it's own area with your own skills, like what they're doing."

"Are you saying I should go into that game?"

"I ain't saying nothing. Just that your pals might have the right idea… especially that Zane, kid. He's pretty smart for a Warner- word has it that before he came around, FF2 had a hard life, almost losing everything including his mind until he found the strength to keep together, and find there was more to himself than met the eye. …But, what do I know? I've only met him last Christmas." she picked up Skippy. "Good luck with them, Rem. I gotta get my nephew to the hospital, now that I know what's really wrong with him."

Rem sat down. She looked at the damaged computer, and back at the others, seeing the spare helmet they had left out for her. She picked it up, looking at it then back at the others, then sighed. "Shit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N Alright, still contemplating a decision for that last scene. And wow, new characters and a new addition to the plot. What's next?

Review. No flames- uh, hold that thought. (runs back to the bathroom)

Yakko: (shakes head) Yep, she's got a lot of recovering to do. Well, you heard her- review, but don't flames… unless you want an expressed anvil delivery, (pulls in catapult loaded with a giant anvil).


	10. The Crossover Connection

Well, guys, it may sound crazy, but I've come up with a new idea for a story, which includes-

My Mom: Hold it right there, young lady! Don't you write another word!

Me: 0_o Mom…? What… how did you get into my author's note?

Mom: I've seen how you've written all these stories, yet whenever you start to fall behind on one of them, you go off and write a new story, keeping the others on hiatus!

Me: W-Well, Mom, I've sort of been behind on inspiration…

Mom: Then think about what got you inspired to start them in the first place! (pulls up review page) Why, just look at all these reviews for Warners: Unleashed!- all these readers waiting patiently for the next chapter! Do you even reply to some of them?!

Me: Of course! …though, I did accidentally forget to in the last chapter… again…

Mom: I think you should finish at least ONE story before starting any more. Save your other ideas for later.

Me: *sigh* Alright, alright, I will.

Mom: Good. I'm off now.

Me: Alright Mom, see ya.

Mom: …is that it?

Me: What? …oh, yeah. Happy Mother's Day!

Mom: And…?

Me: (looks around) Love you…

Warners: (pop up) AAAAAWWWWWWWWW!

Me: (face-palm, blushing) How did I see that coming?

Mom: Have fun, honey, and say hello to that sweet boyfriend of yours! (leaves)

Yakko: (opens mouth to speak)-

Me: (face-still-palmed) Just. Roll. The chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks (sorry for forgetting again!)**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Thank you. Here's more!

**HBee16: **Yep, couldn't let anything happen to Yakko; and yes, I had to include them too; and maybe we will see some of Skippy ;)

**Rabbit '91: **Yes, yes it does… ;)

**Fanatic97: **Sorry about your shoes. Here's some combat boots.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept me and my avatar (which I ought to change)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**MEANWHILE!**

_FF2 awoke, seeing an orange-red sky with dark clouds, specks of cinder falling here and there, and he sat up, looking around. 'Where am I?' he thought, sitting up and seeing he was at the top of a mountain, part of a volcano it seemed. 'How did I get here?'_

"_FF2, are you okay?" came a voice within his thoughts, and he recognized it as Silver- who now looked more like a Were-Warner with blue hair, rather than looking like his Fangface-like-self with blue fur._

'_Silver? What's going on?'_

"_It's Skeith, he's found a way to get into your head and banished all the egos from the bracelet, and took over your avatar. Zane managed to put up a fight, and your stuck in his form until we can get your minds reconnected. Lucky I'm here too, working as a link."_

"_A link?"_

"_Yeah, because Zane isn't quite an ego, but a part of you remember? Therefore you both can turn into me, so I work as a link between your minds."_

'_And Skeith is behind all this?'_

"_Yeah. I think he's trying to turn you into a virus and take control. You gotta fight against him until me and the others can find you. Where are you?"_

'_I'm…' _

_FF2, suddenly, shot into the air, as if he willed himself to leap into the air, running down the mountain. 'What's going on?! I can't control myself!'_

_In his mind, he caught a glimpse of the virus, and Silver striking it with his claws- and FF2 felt as if he were slashed in the side. 'Shit! If I kill Skeith, I might kill FF2 as well!' the werewolf thought, then retreated. "Fight, FF2! We'll find you!"_

_FF2 forced himself to fling back, sliding down the mountainside on his side, until he managed to grab onto a chunk of rock and stop. 'He's right… I have to fight!' he told himself. _

'_**Don't bother… I have conserved my powers throughout my imprisonment, and I shall consume your mind, and use your powers to take over this world, as well as the world you live in.'**_

_He felt his heart freeze upon hearing Skeith within his mind. The virus could not speak, but had a way of taunting its victims mentally._

'_**By the time your friends come, you will be in my control… and you will kill them.'**_

"_No… I won't let you! You'll never get to me! I'd rather DIE than let you control me!" FF2 shouted aloud._

'_**Oh… but that is the plan.'**_

_FF2 gasped as, beyond his control, he stood up and began running towards the cliff edge…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Back with the others…**

"_I'm in loooove with a fairytale, even though it hurts… But I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm alreeeaaady cursed…" _WG was singing, while Wakko accompanied her on the violin.

"If she sings any more of that Jesse Matador song, I'm going to shove that violin down her throat," Norm sneered.

"Just be glad she got tired of the 'Numa Numa' song," Jess scoffed.

"Any sign of FF2?" Rob called up to Levi, who was taking an aerial view.

"None, but I see a village up ahead. We could stop and stock up on supplies," the gargoyle answered.

"Let alone get something to eat. My stomach is beginning to eat itself!" Wakko said, then lifted his shirt, showing his stomach had a mouth and was nibbling on itself.

"Say, Ramus… weren't you supposed to be a kretin?" Yakko asked the blue-vampire.

"I was, but since I'm separated from Silver, I'm just a regular vampire- the blue skin is just to tell me apart from Jess." Ramus Lycan answered. "I'm actually Silver's ego,"

"Silver has egos too?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, since he became part of FF2, the two of them decided to split the bracelet," Michael answered. "Though it caused some sort of taboo when Silver tried it, because originally Ramus was a regular kretin, but when Silver turned into him, it caused some sort of contradiction since kretins are half-werewolf, thereby causing him to be a vampire less Silver turned into him-" he paused, seeing that Yakko and Dot were just making goofy faces behind his back. "Would you knock it off?!"

"Here we are," Pyro said as they approached the village. "Maybe someone here has seen or heard something about FF2,"

"Lets split up and ask around," Tolken suggested.

Everyone did so. Blackwing and Tolken went by a shop selling gems, though the avatars told them they never even heard of FF2; Michael and Norm asked a blacksmith, who claimed he had heard a player was beaten by a virus but that was it; Ramus Lycan, Jess, and Rob asked some people at a bakery, who said they heard of the 'Kite' avatar, but no one who answered to FF2; Pyro and Levi asked an apothecary, who said he only saw figures shoot across the sky, eastward from a field that was now a blackened terrain.

As for the Warners… well Wakko was just eating any snacks they came across, Dot was looking at some outfits she could wear that would cover her better, and Yakko- upon seeing a cute cat-like avatar girl walking by- let out a 'Hello Nurse!' cat-call and went running after her. Zane and WG, shaking their heads, walked into a weaponry shop to see if they could learn anything- let alone upgrade their weapons.

"Yes, some characters came in here talking about this explosion- it wiped out a whole field, leaving it nothing but ambers and charred terrain, the river boiling hot as if it were lava." the owner told them. "Sounds like a pretty powerful player is in The World… or worse, a powerful virus that has a lust for causing destruction."

"Sounds like our guy," Zane answered.

"What business is it of yours?"

"A friend of ours… his avatar, the original Kite, is being controlled by Skeith." WG answered.

*clink, clang*

The owner dropped a tool and blade he had been holding, his eyes wide. "Skeith… is back?" he gasped, quietly.

"Yes… and he's trying to take over FF2's mind- he's the guy playing Kite," Zane added.

The owner then took off. "I'm out of here! There's no way I'm going into a coma!" he ran and packed up a suitcase, then jumped out a window.

WG blinked. "Okay… I may not know much about _.hack_, but apparently Skeith's reputation proceeds itself." she said.

"C'mon, lets go find the oth- HEY WHAT'S THAT?" Zane exclaimed, running over to a book that was opened, showing the picture of a blue, star-like mallet.

"What is it?"

"It's called, 'The Starstream Mallet- forged within the depths of the Starstream's Cavern, it is the most powerful weapon ever forged. So powerful, that none have been able to yield it without their powers being drained and being reduced to celluloid particles. Only the mallet can choose its master, and has been waiting for the one brave enough to obtain it's power.'" his eyes widened, stars twinkling in them. "That's freakin' awesome!"

WG arched an eyebrow, looking at the book, seeing a caption near the bottom. "That's weird… this book isn't from this game. It comes from… SAO- the Sword Art Online game!"

"Even MORE freakin' awesome!"

"But how did it get here?"

"It's a new type of connection," came a voice, and they turned to see an avatar similar to that of Kuhn, but looked younger, had shorter hair which was tied back by an orange bandana, and his armor was like a dark-brown laced-together vest over an orange shirt that went down to his thighs, matching pants, shoulder pads, dark-brown boots, and brown eyes. (WG nearly mistook him for a girl- which you have to admit is common when it comes to anime).

"What kind of connection?" Zane asked.

"They call it, 'The Crossover'. Players from different games like SAO, .Hack, World of Warcraft, Skyrim, etc., can connect to different virtual-reality games. Rather than signing up on different games having to use a different avatar, players can log into one game, and enter a different one as their avatar."

"But, that doesn't make much sense. Doesn't each game have a different design, concept, owned by a different company and involve the use of different equipment, let alone-" WG began to question.

Zane clapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't bring logic into it, WG, you're spoiling the idea of every gamer's dream!" he snapped, then turned back to the other avatar. "How can we participate in this 'Crossover'?"

"Well, you have to be either an advanced player, or know someone with a portal-power. …By the way, have you've seen a kid with brown hair, wide eyes, a bushy tail, and goes by the name of 'Skippy'? His avatar was supposed to meet me in the town square, but hasn't shown up yet." he said, worriedly.

"We'll keep an eye out," WG answered, and they left the shop, meeting up with the others and telling them all they had learned.

"You think Skeith may know of this 'Crossover' connection?" Pyro asked.

"If he doesn't, he'll probably learn about it. With that connection, he can hack into any game and take over the whole internet… even the world," Blackwing said.

"Of course," Dot said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we could find that mallet- with it, we can take him out easier. He'll never expect something outside his own game," Rob said.

"Can I use it?" Wakko asked excitedly- being an expert when it comes to mallets.

"Ah, no." Norm answered bluntly.

"We ought to find FF2 first," Michael said.

"We can split up then- you egos go find FF2 and try and see if you can keep him in control, and we'll go find this mallet," Yakko spoke up.

"Shouldn't we focus on the plot at hand before jumping into a new one?" WG asked bluntly.

"I say lets do it!" Zane exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you heard that avatar- no one can use the 'Crossover' unless they're an advanced player… and we're not that advanced."

The Warners smirked, which made the authoress uneasy.

"What?"

"YOU have a portal-power," Zane answered.

WG's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?! You know I'm still mastering it… plus, I don't think it will work in virtual reality,"

"Try it!"

WG sighed but thought about the SAO universe… and a portal opened behind her, but she didn't notice. "See? I can't do it."

Yakko pointed behind her.

She turned, and slumped. "Confound it… Alright, lets go and confuse the readers further."

With that, the Warners stepped through the portal, while the Egos continued the search for FF2.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_He was falling…_

_All he could see was the red sky above him and the black terrain below, waiting for him…_

_He had lost, Skeith was going to kill him and take control…_

_If that made sense… maybe like some sort of virtual necromancy?_

_He shut his eyes, straining to summon his powers back and take in control, but the virus fought back, and the ground was coming up close…_

"_Gotcha!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …I think we're starting to run out of cliffhangers :P Well, things are either going to get more interesting, or more confusing. We shall see in the next chapter!

Please review. Don't flame… or I'll tell your mom (oh yeah, I've sunk THAT low)


	11. Quest Announcement, Abridged

Sha-yeesh! About time I updated, right?

Wakko: (walks in, wearing an old-man's beard) What took ya so long?

…Right.

**Reviewer Thanks (Yakko: Oh, look, she remembered this time!)**

**Fangface the Second: **Wait no more then!

**HBee16: **And the intense-ness will only increase- especially with us involved.

**Rabbit '91: **Quite ;)

**Tracker78: **Yeah, FF2 knows more about it than I do, and thanks!

**Fanatic97: **And you are very wise because of it; Starstream, bud. Star-STREAM lol jk; And that makes it sound even more cool now that you mention it :D And don't worry, you two will be back to interrupt the plot soon.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9, and Scooby: **Lets hope more effective than they are in my other stories :P ; Oh, hush Scooby that was an accident! lol; And lets hope it doesn't get worse for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, Rem Roth, SAO, .Hack, any of FF2's egos, FF2, Silver, Zane, any cameos or other videogames that will be mentioned. Just me and the plot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 looked up, to see another avatar had caught him by the ankle… It was a warrior who was a bit small, with bit bubbly eyes, brown hair, wearing a furry cape and looking like a knight- the emblem on his armor in the shape of a walnut. "Don't worry, FF2, I've gotcha!" he said in a familiar little kid's voice.

"Skippy?" he gasped, and the young squirrel's avatar hoisted him up. "I didn't know you had an avatar in The World!"

"Well, actually, I was playing the latest addition of Skyrim with this new equipment, and using the whole 'crossover connection' app to find a friend of mine who said he had a character made up around here… but as soon as I put the helmet on, these weird monsters appear out of nowhere, and I was attacked and dragged here! Then this reaper-like guy comes around and tells me that, due to this new virus, any players that die in the game end up dead in real life, and the only way for us to wake up is to take down the virus before he puts all of humanity into an endless sleep and takes over the world!" he then paused, taking a breath. "I almost died completely, but luckily a healing-fairy was nearby and took care of my wounds so I didn't really die, but I can't seem to log out."

FF2 gulped. "Skippy, I need you to do me a big favor- find the Warners. Tell them everything, and bring them back here. Tell them FF2 needs their help, and there's no time to waste!"

"I think that was pretty obvious, the way you threw yourself off this cliff. Be careful, and I'll be right back… oh, and I think a group of my friends are around here somewhere, playing a game called Super-Quest. One's a wizard, one's a changling, another is a knight, and the last one is some sort of jester." With that, Skippy took off.

_A wizard, a changling, a knight, and a jester… all in Super-Quest. _FF2 thought, then took off down a path, making sure to keep Skeith out of his mind- having something else on it instead. _I think I'll go pay them a visit._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the Warners and WG were standing around a field, looking around the universe that was _Sword Art Online. _"Wow, this game really went all-out in it's scenery," WG said, looking around.

"Yeah, so beautiful… I'm hungry, when do we eat?" Wakko asked.

"We'll grab a bite on our way to the Starstream Mallet," Zane answered, and they walked along.

"DOWN, PIGGY! DOWN!" Fanatic screamed as he and Hater ran by, pursued by a large, angry boar.

"JUST SHOOT THAT THING ALREADY!" Hater yelled.

"YOU DO IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO UPSET IT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE WEAPONS!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE URGE TO KILL!"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED BACON!"

Everyone paused, watching the two rush off until they jumped into a creek. "Well… that was random." Dot pointed out.

"Yeah, get used to it." WG answered.

"So… when does something intense happen?" Yakko asked.

"Dunno. The intense moments don't really happen on the second page- whoop spoke too soon." Zane began to answer, then pointed upward at a holographic screen up in the sky.

On the screen was a reaper-like character, wearing red robes. "Attention all gamers of all websites!" he spoke. "I come baring an important announcement…"

"About time," Dot scoffed.

"The last time you saw me, I had rendered SAO so that none could log off, and everyone had to defeat all levels of the game and if they died in the game they died in real life, blah blah blah you know the story. This time, I have created a new kind of quest- as you all know, every advanced gamer, or a gamer who's character has the ability to open portals or teleport, can use the 'Crossover Connection' to enter different games… But there is a virus within one of the games, and possibly has heard of the Connection and plans on using it to take over every game, and strike down every player, and take over the world- typical bad guy stuff."

"Huh. We already figured that out in the last chapter," WG said.

"I have gone around informing new players of this- considering a lot of them have no idea how to work videogames or don't know how to play the games and how things work, possibly only joining to kill stuff and check out the hot female avatars (you know who you are), and would probably be too busy checking things out to notice this HUGE SCREEN IN THE SKY and listen to announcements, probably thinking it as some annoying pop-up add or crap like that."

"What's he advertising again?" Wakko asked.

"Judging from his looks, I'd say it has something to do with some insurance company." Dot answered.

"Now, last time I made it to where your avatars looked like the real you…" the Reaper-Like character continued.

"Alright!" WG said, eagerly.

"…But, I lost the flashdrive that helps me do that, so you'll all be staying the same way."

"Damn it!" The Warners gave WG a scolding look. "…Sorry."

"Now, lets talk about this new quest I have for you, and to make sure it all goes right, no one who logs into ANY game can log out until the quest is completed… or unless you die."

"Ah, crap, you mean we'll be dying in real life if we die in the game again?!" Zane called out.

"Well, I would do that, but like I said it's been done before, plus there's a lot of noobs out there who do stupid stuff in these games, as well as trolls that go around killing people- er, no offense to you gamers who have actual trolls as your avatars. No, this time, if you die in one game, your avatar for that game will be deleted and you can never recreate it or ever rejoin the game, and if you try a virus will be sent into your system and wipe your memory… And I'm not talking about just computer memory, your minds will literately be cleared of all memories and thoughts, so you'd just be like human vegetables, which is actually worse than death."

"This sounds like a fun game," Yakko deadpanned.

"The only way to free yourselves of this is to hunt down the virus and kill it. You cannot log out, and you cannot just take off your gear otherwise your brains will be fried and your heads will explode."

"Charming." Dot scoffed.

"What if we have to take a potty-break?" Wakko called up.

"In these games, you live as you would in real life- so you can HOLD IT IN." the Reaper-guy answered.

"But how would that affect our bodies in real life? Like, what if we starve to death, or get dysentery, or the house burns down?" Yakko called.

"I told you, you live these games as you'd live your life… though, if your house burns down, you're screwed. Now then, to reveal the name of the virus…"

There was a dramatic pause…

Which lasted a little too long. "WELL?" Zane called.

"Hold on, I have the name listed somewhere in my files- ah, here we go. The name of the virus you must hunt is called Skeith, but he is residing in a host. You must find the one called F-F-2, and _kill him_."

"What if we just get the virus out of him and kill it instead?"

"Okay, sure, you can do that if possible, but I doubt it'll be easy. I bid you all good luck on your-"

"ONE MORE QUESTION!" WG shouted.

"What now?!"

"What would happen if, say, the power went out while we were playing the game?"

"Well… I never thought of that. I guess you'd just automatically log-out."

"Could we still log back in, or would our avatars be deleted and whatnot?"

"Uh, no, you can still log back in. But I doubt there's a chance the power would go out while someone-"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rem was working on the computer once again, having found a spare one in storage. "Almost done," she told herself, sipping a cup of coffee.

*Zap!*

The power suddenly went out.

"DAMMIT!" She snarled, then turned to the others. "Oh, shit, what's going to happen to…"

Yakko got up first, with his siblings. "Well that was abridged," he commented.

Zane sat up, taking off his helmet and blinking, then turned to WG. "You had to say something, didn't you?" he asked.

"Well excuse ME if they never covered that in the anime!" WG retorted.

"What happened?" Rem asked. "Did you find FF2?"

"No… but I think the rest of his Egos are still searching for him." Zane answered. "Unfortunately, the administrator of SAO just put a bounty on his head, and if we don't find him first, someone might kill him."

"Which means, if he dies in the game, he'll wind up as a veggie in real life," Dot gulped.

"We have to find another power-source and re-log in." WG said.

"Well, no use finding one here. The whole place blew a fuse," Rem said, looking out the window and seeing a storm outside. "Due to a lightening storm, no doubt."

"C'mon, I think we can find some laptops in the storage building behind Studio 19," Zane said.

"What would laptops be doing in storage?" Rem questioned.

"Nothing. They're inanimate objects," Yakko answered.

Rem shook her head. _You can never get a straight answer from these nimrods, _she figured.

"We'll go get the laptops. You guys stay here in case the power comes back on," WG told Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. "If it comes on before we get back, log back in and find FF2!"

"What else are we supposed to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" Yakko replied.

Behind him, Wakko and Dot put on hula skirts and the middle Warner was pounding on a drum as the youngest shook her hips. "Oy!" They both exclaimed.

"We'll be back," Zane said, and they raced out into the rain.

"Why am I coming again?" Rem questioned.

"Well, you like rainy days, right?" WG quipped. "But, you can always go back with the other three and wait."

Rem sneered. "Lets just go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Where is FF2 going? Will our heroes complete the quest and save their friend? When will the power come back on? And why DIDN'T they mention the power-outage excuse in SAO? Stay tuned!

Also, I got the whole 'reaper-announcement' idea from a 'Sword Art Online, Abridged' video on youtube that my co-author showed me. Expect more references later on!

Please review. Don't flame… I think the penalty for that is also getting your brain fried and your head exploding, so don't chance it!


	12. Technical Difficulties

Sheesh, guys, sorry for the long wait! Got my teeth pulled yesterday so I've got a day off to update.

Also, looked up Accel World on Hulu- FREAKIN' AMAZING! …And a good source of inspiration :D

Anywho, on with the fic.

**Reviewer Thanks (for those of you still alive)**

**Fanatic97: **Ah, crud, there goes another one :P

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steven: **Oh, we'll rescue him… otherwise there goes my co-author/boyfriend. And the power will be back on soon ;)

**HBee16: **Ditto, that's why it takes long to update.

**Rabbit '91: **Glad to hear it :)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Moving on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the lab, Yakko, Wakko and Dot stood around doing their usual things- Yakko playing paddle-ball, Dot checking to see how cute she was in a mirror, and Wakko was spinning on a computer chair, all of them waiting for the other three to return. "So… you really think playing videogames is a life or death situation?" Dot asked.

"To every nerd, yes- but to us, considering we were nearly killed via brainwaves, basically." Yakko replied, easing back. "But, as long as we're here, nothing can go wrong."

That's when the door swung open and a net was throwing over the trio. "Duh, gotcha!" Ralph the Security guard exclaimed, then threw them in their crate. "Sorry, kids, but no more games, and Mr. Plotz doesn't want any of yous messing up the lab,"

"Well, this really complicates the situation, doesn't it?" Wakko asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Zane, WG, and Rem, they managed to make it to the storage room. "Alright. …What did we come down here for, again?" the authoress asked.

"You've got to be frickin' kidding me- it took us two minutes to get here, and you don't remember?!" Rem exclaimed.

"Two minutes? Felt like two weeks, considering the update,"

"Laptops, WG." Zane reminded her, and began looking around.

"Oh, yeah!" WG began to look too, as well as Rem.

The emo teen looked around, seeing a large machine with the label, _Swision-2000 ½_. "What's this thing?" she asked.

"Oh, that's the machine that turned FF2 into Zane- it's meant to either switch bodies, or fuse something together. We borrowed it from Disney Studios to try and switch bodies with our favorite characters from Doctor Who," WG explained, then sneered. "Would have been a success if those stupid Cybermen didn't attack at the last minute and dislocated the 'switch' circuits. Now it's just a Fusion machine… hey, I found my old MP3! (I wondered where I left it)."

Rem backed away from the machine- she already got caught up in one sci-fi experiment, thus why she looked like a Warner, and she didn't want to risk getting turned into anything else. "Brings back memories, don't it?" Zane asked, standing right behind her.

"Yah!" Rem gasped, then turned sharply to him. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry, it becomes a habit."

"You should've seen it when he did it to me…" WG scoffed.

_~Quick Flashback~_

WG is standing in the hall, trying to get her phone to work.

Zane steps up behind her. "Hello!" he exclaimed.

"GAH!" WG cried… then hit him with an anvil. "Oh, Zane, it's just you… you caught me off guard, there."

"…so I noticed…" Zane groaned.

_~Flashback over~_

Zane rubbed his head, sneering. "And I still have the headache," he sneered.

"Well, now you know how I felt when that piano dropped on my head," WG retorted.

"For the last time, I'm sorry! I was aiming for the writer, director, producer, and star of Tommy Wisou's, 'The Room'."

"How could you hit four guys with one piano?" Rem asked.

"It's easy when all four are the same person," WG said. "…unless your AIM is off."

"Oh just look for the laptops!" Zane sneered.

They searched until they found two laptops. "Alright, now we can log-in!"

Grabbing some spare goggles Zane had brought along, the two logged on into the World, WG using her portal power to transfer them to SAO, where they left off. "So all we have to do is find the Starstream mallet, get back to The World, find Skeith, rescue FF2, and then plan for a sequel."

"Sounds legit." WG shrugged. "Where should we star-"

*SKISH!*

"Ughn!" WG paused looking down, seeing a spear sticking through her chest. "AH C'MON! I just started playing!"

Rem was watching the screen in reality, her eyes wide. "Nice graphics, it actually looks like it hurts," she commented.

"It does!"

WG fell to the ground, Zane at her side. "WG, no!" he shouted the cliché. "Don't die on me now!"

"You can make it without me, Zane… (cough cough) You're a better gamer than I am… I'd just (wheeze) slow you down," WG said dramatically. "You know more about these games than I ever could… (kaff kaff) all I'm good at is writing, drawing pictures, and ranting about how I need a life outside babysitting… (sniff) Fight hard, Zane… save the world… save all the worlds… (HACK! HACK!) …see you back in reality… or fanfiction reality… in the toon-world… whatever you call it."

Then she turned into code and her avatar was erased.

"Sheesh, her hamster gave a better performance than that," Zane commented. "But still… NOOOOO! I WILL AVENGE YOU, WG! SKEITH, YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS… once I find out who threw the spear." He looked around.

On a hill, stood two players- one with a fedora and the other with a red cap- both of them in red-and-black, and white-and-blue armor. "Whoops…" the one with the fedora gulped.

"Oooooh, she's gonna get you for this…" the one in the cap cringed.

"Shut up, pinhead. Just run- go go go go!" They then took off.

"Must've been some spammer," Zane figured. "Maybe I should change into Silver, as a precaution."

"Change into what?" Rem asked. She gasped as, on the screen and in reality, Zane transformed into a werewolf-like Warner. "What the fuck?!"

"Didn't we mention he's a werewolf?" WG asked, taking off her goggles.

"Uh, NO. …And I thought you were supposed to be dead! Isn't that what happens?"

"Well, it used to be… but I guess the Administrator felt like ripping off Accel World and making it to where, if a player dies and loses all their points, their avatar is erased and they can never log back in."

"That sucks. So you can't play anymore?"

WG smirked. "Not under my old avatar. What they didn't count on was, unless we have neuro-linkers, we can't log in because the system will know our identities. BUT, since this using different equipment AND I have 47 different email accounts, I can remake an avatar and enter!"

"But… wouldn't it recognize you, still?"

"Maybe… But I happen to have more than one identity as well," she then searched her pockets. "…now where'd I put that picture of the moon? (ugh, I need to learn how to transform automatically)."

Rem looked at the gear, then at the screen, watching Silver look around, sniffing along as he did. "So, if he's a werewolf, why the heck does he look like a squirrel?"

WG paused and gave her a look. "Watch it! He's actually sporting the Fangface look- only one fang."

"Still looks weird… like Pepe Le Pew with an overbite,"

The famous Looney Tunes skunk passed by. "Uh! Well, I've never!" he scoffed, then exited the room.

WG gave her a punch on the arm. "Watch what you say about my boyfriend, Roth."

"Ow! Watch who you're hitting, Wherever Bitch." Rem sneered, punching her back.

"Uh, guys? I'm trying to concentrate here…" Silver spoke aloud. "Could you save the fighting for-"

*BAM!*

WG punched Rem again…

*WHACK!*

Rem struck her back.

*WHAM! SMACK! CRUNCH! POW! BONK!*

It's safe to say a brawl broke out between the two. "Take it back, otherwise I'll shove my machete so far up your ass, the blade will be sticking out your nostrils!" WG snarled.

"Try it, and I'll be sticking my katana so far down your throat, you'll be shitting blades!" Rem snapped.

"Dammit," Silver sneered. He had to log-out… but couldn't. "I've got one problem virtually, and now another problem behind me. What am I supposed to-"

*CRASH!*

Rem and WG fell on the laptop, automatically logging Silver back out. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" they both shouted at each other.

"You're the one who started it!" WG sneered, pinning Rem down.

"You threw the first punch, now get OFF ME!" Rem shouted, then kicked WG hard in the ribs, causing her to fly back- but not without pulling out a chunk of her hair. "OW!"

*Crash!* WG slammed into the Fusion 2000 ½, the doors slamming shut, and the thrust causing the lever to jerk down and activate the machine.

"Oh, shit… what I do?!" Rem gasped.

"You messed things up, that's what!" Silver snarled. "Now when WG gets out of there, I want you BOTH to apologize, and then YOU can take her place and help me find FF2!"

Rem sneered. "Why should I take her place? She's got an idea on how to get back into the game."

Silver looked darkly into Rem's face. "Because you OWE it to her for making fun of her boyfriend, AND provoking her to fight. And if you don't, I'll tell the other Warners about this, and make sure they'll never give you a moment's peace ever again."

Rem glared darkly. "You son of a bitch…"

The machine stopped then, and Silver crossed his arms. "I mean it. You'd both have-" he paused then. "Shh, hold it… someone's coming around the corner."

They pressed themselves against the wall, the werewolf bracing himself for a fight…

A net fell over them. "Aha! Zhere you are!" Scratch-and-Sniff exclaimed, then paused. "Oh, Rem, it iz you. …But who iz zis?"

"I'm Silver, Scratchy! Zane and FF2's werewolf half- and right now, we've got an important matter to handle!" Silver explained. "So, please let us go."

"Eh, I'm sorry, you two, but vith ze power outage, ve have to throw you all back into ze tower, just to make sure no one causes any harm vhile ve try to get things running again,"

"But you know us! You know we'd do no damage!"

"I see… so how vould you explain zat?" He pointed at the smashed laptop on the ground.

Rem cringed. "Um… WG and I had a frank exchange of ideas," she said.

"If you could call it that," Silver sneered.

"Vhere is she, anyvay?" The p-sychiatrist asked.

"She fell in that machine, and should be coming out any second."

"Vell, you two head up to ze tower, then. I'll send her up vhen she comes out,"

Silver nodded, having quietly extended his foot over to the other laptop, sliding it over and using his toes to lift it into his hands, and hid it behind his back as he and Rem walked out.

Scratch-and-Sniff sighed, then walked over to the machine. "Vherefer Girl? Are you in zhere?" he asked, opening the door… and his eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yakko: What happened to WG?

Wakko: What's to become of FF2 if no one's logged on?

Dot: Who were those two cameos that accidentally hit WG with a spear?

Warners: REVIEW!

Yakko: But don't flame, otherwise we'll send Rem after you.

Rem: T_T


	13. Secrets of the Bracelet

About time I got around to updating, eh?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Rabbit '91: **Yeah, she was pretty badass in your story too. And yep, expect more fourth-wall breaking like that throughout the story XD

**Steve, Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **No kidding; We shall see soon.

**Fanatic97: **0_o …Alright, who gave the fan-girls web access? XD jk

**HBee16: **Mostly techno-music, so a little of both :P

Disclaimer: *click* …Whoops, disconnection. ^-^

0o0

_Meanwhile with the Egos…_

We get an image of some Eggo© Waffles popping out of a toaster.

_(ahem) EGOS…_

Michael, Norm, Pyro, Levi, Ramus Lycan, Jess, Rob, Blackwing, and Tolken came across the charred valley where Yakko and several other players claimed the explosion took place. Pyro, Jess, and Levi flew overhead, the area looking like one giant bowl with ashes and red rock inside, though they kept their eyes peeled for any attacks.

"This is where we split from," Ramus Lycan said, the blue-skinned vampire looking at the sky. "I remember flying that way, towards the eastern meadows. Levi crashed a mile beside me, then we met the rest of you close to a sword-shop."

"Question is, where did FF2… let alone Skeith… end up?" Michael questioned.

Tolken then raised his fore-fingers to his temples. His eyes lit up and, through his vision, the land became pixelated, and his memory of the split seemed to 'rewind' to the moment it began, and- using his psychic-extraterrestrial power- saw a virtual-skeletal frame of FF2 soaring towards a mountain. He had his vision zoom-in, seeing him staggering towards the edge and running down the mountain, nearly falling off the edge if not for another player, and was now heading westward.

"This way," Tolken said, pointing ahead. "He was blown to that mountain, ran towards the cliff, and is now heading to the west."

"How do you know?" Norm asked.

"I'm telekinetic, that includes the psychic power of hindsight."

"Ooooof course," Rob said, rolling his eyes. "But I bet you can't make random objects pop up LIKE THIS!" he then snapped his fingers, making a large sundae appear.

"Alright, alright, no need to show off. We've got a MISSION at hand, remember?" Jess said. "…Besides, I can flit and hypnotize people, so that's a bonus."

"Uh, I can do that too- AND have superior strength," Ramus Lycan scoffed.

"HEY! We've all got our own powers, so rather than bragging about them, how about we use them to SAVE OUR HOST BEFORE HE BECOMES A VIRUS' PUPPET?!" Levi shouted, swarming down.

"Er, yeah… listen to the gargoyle." Rob told the others, who sneered at him, but continued their way.

"You know, I always wondered something…" Blackwing said, rubbing his chin. "FF2 had access to our powers since he was ten… why did he barely turn into us?"

"Yeah… I can only name a couple stories where he turned into us, yet we were never mentioned again," Pyro agreed. "And only a couple of us got speaking-lines!"

"Come to think of it, he barely changed into half of us. The only one who actually got the most acknowledgement…" Jess agreed, then looked at Norm. "Was you, Norm. You're basically the closest ego to FF2… care to give some explanations as to why so few of us were used, if you have any?"

Norm looked ahead. "It has nothing to do with FF2 neglecting you, if that's what you're thinking." he said, stoically.

"Then, why hasn't he transformed into us as often?"

"You don't know much about the bracelet, do you? You think it's just a rip-off of Ben 10's omnitrix, but it's more than that."

"How so?" Blackwing asked.

"The more the owner of the bracelet transforms into an ego, the more the ego becomes part of its owner. FF2 learned this as he continually transformed into me during battles- not only did he manage to learn my skills for his own, but I managed to learn about himself: his strength, his weaknesses, his dreams, his hopes… everything. Soon, I learned how to get inside his head, maybe even control him-"

"Like Skeith…" Michael said, his eyes wide.

"Yes… but, unlike Skeith, I could also feel emotions. I felt the feelings FF2 felt, especially when peering into his past. I knew all he went through, and how badly he wanted to succeed, and… I felt sympathy for him, felt his pain, learned how much his heart longed for a life free of grief, longing for friends who understood him, to find love, to achieve something in life, so that his hopes could dominate his pain."

The others stood there, silent.

Norm sighed. "Unfortunately, I got too close- explored too many painful memories. FF2 found out long ago, when Skeith found a way to free himself from the bracelet and become a living being. He transformed into me, we defeated Skeith and locked him back inside the bracelet… but during that transformation, he learned my secret, and vowed to avoid turning into another ego unless our abilities were desperately needed… or to get his chores done quicker,"

"…because he thought we might do what you did, and feared we'd try to control him?" Levi guessed.

"He was more afraid of losing himself, forgetting who he was if he continued using egos to handle all his problems, rather than handle them on his own. If that were to happen, we would all have access to his mind, able to control him- even duel each other to claim his identity."

"But we'd never do that!" Rob cried, appalled. "We each have minds of our own!"

"Minds, but not physical forms- FF2 is the only one who can bring us to life."

"Well, how were WE supposed to know that?!"

"We didn't… but Skeith knew. He put the idea in FF2's head at the first transformation."

"But… how could he have known?" Pyro questioned.

"He always knew. Kite, the original owner of the bracelet, trapped him inside long enough for him to know all of its secrets… which was why Kite abandoned it, hid it somewhere in _.hack_ where he thought no one could find it… No one, except FF2. He came across it, thought it was some sort of level-up bonus item or special-ability key, whatever sort of game-terms people would call it, and put it on- apparently, the bracelet sensed something about him and accepted him."

"Okay, hold it. I remember a LOT about FF2 playing .hack and even watching the anime, but there was nothing in the anime about the bracelet having the ability to give someone egos!" Jess argued. "Explain THAT, Goth-Goofy!"

Norm glared. "The bracelet was hidden in a hard-drive within the game. It was odd… Kite found a way to hack into the game deep enough to create a hard-drive to store the bracelet's contents into it. However, when FF2 found it, he was using his own bracelet from reality- the one that's a rip-off of the omnitrix- to store data… after he lost his memory card, and learned it doubled as a flashdrive. That's all he knew about it, until he put it on and Skeith appeared in his dreams. The only downside, for the virus, was that it triggered our awakening, and FF2 learned how to use the bracelet."

"So… we were always part of the bracelet?" Rob questioned, then waved his arms, irritated. "HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"From his dreams. I was the first ego- he dreamed about being like Goofy, but with more of a 'darker' appearance and personality, during the time of his hardships. Next came Michael, during the same time; then Blackwing, when he came up with his OC Kite (_not_ the .hack character) but being a cyborg so to hack into computers; then Pyro when he became addicted to the Spyro games; Tolken, when he was trying to achieve knowledge and seek wisdom; Jess… when he came up with his OC, Edwin; Rob, when he developed the desire to help others achieve their dreams; Ramus Lycan, after he saw _Underworld_ and wondered what it would be like to be a hybrid…with a similarity to Remus Lupin; And finally Levi, when he got reattached to _Gargoyles_."

"Wow… wonder what would happen if he was addicted to _Splatterhouse_ at that time," Jess joked.

"I wouldn't make jokes, Jess… that's one reason why FF2 rarely wore the bracelet."

"What do you mean? He could add more egos?" Pyro guessed.

"Exactly. Every time he would have a dream linked to one of his most desired or idolized characters, or even an ego based on an original identity he'd like to become, that character would be downloaded into the bracelet. It happened to Sora already- the bracelet was connected to the hard-drive of his PS2 while playing the game. After he completed it and saved all the memory onto the bracelet, he ended up downloading Sora too,"

"Huh boy, I remember that. …Man, was that kid a noisy roommate," Rob commented. "Glad he managed to split from the bracelet."

"Along with Dark Al, he was the worst," Ramus Lycan agreed. "Where on earth did he come from?"

"From the darkness within FF2, from a nightmare he had actually- about him becoming evil and causing harm to others," Norm answered. "Dark Al was released once FF2 managed to fight the darkness within himself, and was ultimately defeated in real life."

Rob turned to the reader. "Is everyone getting all this? Just checking." he said.

"So, what would happen if someone from this game, or other games, were downloaded into the bracelet?" Pyro asked.

"It would depend. If it were an ally, it would help the cause… but if it were an enemy, we'd be screwed." Michael answered.

"Well, lets not just stand around looking epic, lets go find FF2!" Blackwing ordered, and they took off.

…Not noticing Hater watching from afar. "Interesting…" he said, smiling…

*THUNK!*

Until he took an arrow to the knee. "AGH! REALLY?! WE'RE GOING WITH THAT JOKE?!"

From afar, Fanatic lowered his bow, snickering.

0o0

With FF2, he managed to come across a group who came from the game, SuperQuest- a wizard, a changling, a jester, and a knight… all who looked like humanoid turtles with masks. (Anyone see where this is going?) "Dude! Is that who I think it is?" Michelangelo gasped when he saw him.

"FF2! Man, where have you've been?!" Leonardo exclaimed, running up to him. "We haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"Ah, I've been busy- saving the world, encountering new villains, handling a new identity as a Warner, going out with WG, playing videogames, practicing to become a voice-actor… stuff like that." FF2 said, modestly.

"Oh man, you've got a girlfriend now, too?" Donatello said, amazed. "What were the odds of that happening?"

FF2 gave him a look. "Watch it…"

"What brings you here?" Raphael asked.

"Kind of in need of help. Do you know how I can get this 'crossover connection' app downloaded for all my games?"

"Heck yes!" Leonardo exclaimed. "You just need a certain amount of points. We'll take you to the app!"

They walked along, and FF2 smirked… which, for some reason, didn't appear to be a good sign.

0o0

A/N: Oh, suspense, will thou not cease? XD

Please review. No flames or you'll suffer an arrow to the knee! (and yes, I had to use that joke)


	14. Acquiring the Starstream Mallet

Alright one more update, then I'm calling it for the day. Sorry for the long wait on this, guys, but life is pushing me over the stressing point. But, don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. Here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks **

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve: **Oh yes, it's very interesting; Yep, clearly the suspense is going to increase to the maximum; and you're the only one to acknowledge the spoof, thank you!

**HBee16: **Yeah, now if he were himself, there would only be slight cause for alarm- but now… I suggest you run for your life. Go on now, run! RUN! lol

**Rabbit '91: **It's hard to explain, mainly FF2's idea :P

**Fanatic97: **Uh, a little of both. And we'll be right back to the Warners… after this disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Carry on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rem and Silver entered the Warner Tower, where Wakko was running around with a flashlight. "Marco!" he shouted.

"Polo!" Yakko and Dot called from behind the couch, ducking down when Wakko shined his flashlight in their direction.

"Marco!"

They peeked out from under the kitchen table. "Polo!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Silver asked.

"Power's still out, so we're playing 'Flashlight Tag,'" Wakko said, then shined his flashlight on Silver. "You're it!"

"He has to be in the dark first, Wakko!" Yakko reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Uh, weren't you all just concerned about your friend a moment ago?" Rem questioned.

"You mean you haven't rescued him, yet?" Wakko asked.

"No, we found a couple laptops and I re-entered SAO to find that mallet," Silver began, then gave Rem a glare. "Until SOMEONE provoked WG, started a brawl, and smashed it!"

"Not my fault the bitch is sensitive," Rem muttered.

"Where IS she, anyway?" Dot asked… then Wakko shined his light on her.

"You're it!" Wakko exclaimed, and Dot fumed.

"She fell into that machine we nabbed from the Disney studio." Silver said, holding up the computer he managed to sneak out. "Now, lets get back to the game. Rem, hook yourself up,"

"Ugh… don't see why I have to…" Rem muttered.

Silver leaned close and whispered, "…never be left alone again…"

Rem gritted her teeth, but put on the goggles. "Lets just get this over with."

The other Warners grabbed their gear and hooked up, all of them logging into SAO.

Within the game, Silver had black armor with a silver outline, gauntlets on his paws having claws on them. "Nice… I get my own avatar," he said, impressed. "What do you think… Rem?"

Rem was staring at herself… She looked human again, wearing black-and-violet flexible armor, twin katanas, and on her armor there was a dragon-symbol. "Wow, Rem… you look cool!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Alright, lets find that mallet," Yakko declared.

"What about WG? Shouldn't we wait for her?" Dot inquired.

Silver paused. "She… can't log in anymore. She died in the game," he said, sadly.

"What?! How?" Wakko gasped.

"A couple of jackassed players threw a spear at her. She said she was going to try to use a different identity or something to log back in," Rem replied. "Now can we get a move on? I want to see what I can do with these things,"

"I'm afraid to find out," Yakko said to the audience.

They walked on down a path. "So, where do we find the Starstream Mallet?"

"Somewhere in the Starstream Cavern, of course, but it may take a lot of searching…" Silver began to say, until he looked down at his claws, seeing they had extended a bit. "Or, maybe we can take a shortcut!"

He sliced at the air, opening a portal… revealing a dark-walled cavern with a bright white floor, and they stepped through. "O-kay, when could you open portals?" Rem questioned.

"Oh, I've known how to do it. I can open portals to any place- all I have to do is think about something. Comes in handy when trying to find a car in a crowded parking lot. Just last spring WG and I took a trip to England,"

"Wait, so you can do this in the real-world, too?"

"Oh yeah. He can open a portal to anywhere!" Wakko said, grinning his goofy grin.

_Anywhere? Even…? _Rem thought.

"Hey look! I see it!" Dot exclaimed, pointing upward.

On the top of an outcrop, wedged inside a crevice, shining in all its glory, was the Starstream Mallet.

"Oooooooooh," the three Warners stated in awe.

"Alright, lets grab it, then we'll open a portal back to-" Silver began to say.

There was a rumble…

And a large, bull-like creature, black as the walls but with sparkles covering it, stepped out of the shadows, leaping in front of the group and roaring in the werewolf's face.

"Whoops. Forgot about this beastie." Silver put bluntly.

"What is that thing?!" Rem gasped.

"The Starstream monster- and I don't think it wants us taking its mallet," Silver extended his claws. "Not without a fight, at least."

Starstream lunged, pulling out a weapon- a large sword- trying to slice Silver, who dodged and then leaped, swiping its face, only making it angry. Yakko looked through his list of weapons. "Lets see, what to use… Sword, no… Ninja-star things, no… Laser gun- how did that get in there?"

Wakko whipped out his own mallet and, when the beast was about to slam its fist down on Silver, whacked it on the head, making stars circle around its head a moment, until it smacked the middle Warner away, into the wall. "Cheap shot…!" he groaned.

"Geez, you guys don't handle many bosses, do you?" Rem scoffed, then ran towards the wall, leaping off a rock and onto an outcrop, climbing above Starstream's head.

"Daggers, no… grenades, no… dynamite- only for special occasions…" Yakko said, still looking through his weapons-list.

Dot ran up to the monster, who roared in her face. "Ooh, you're scary. Want to meet my pet?" she asked, then opened up her little white box…

And a large green monster shot out, roaring in Starstream's face…

Starstream only raised its sword, slicing a chunk of hair off its head, and with a yelp it receded back into the box. "I was sure that would work," Dot gulped, and the monster grabbed her, snarling once more. "There's a pick-up line if I ever heard one."

Silver lunged again, but this time Starsteam swung his sword quick, and the werewolf dodged- and the monster slammed its foot on him while he was in mid-leap, pinning him down. "Ah, crud…" he grunted.

"A-ha!" Yakko exclaimed, pulling out an anvil, then zipped over to Starstream. "Hey, got a present for you,"

Starstream snarled, and Yakko threw the anvil up into the air, and it landed on its head, causing a large bump. It shook off its daze and roared in Yakko's face.

"Sorry, no return-policy."

The monster smacked Yakko into the wall (right into Wakko), squeezing Dot in its grip and digging its heel deeper to crush Silver. It let out a loud roar, demanding a bigger challenge.

"Hey, bull-shit! Up here!"

It looked up…

Just in time to see Rem diving towards him, her katanas raised…

In a flash, she sliced down one blade at an angle, cutting its face in half, then flipped and plunged the second into its chest. Soon, it turned into code, upping her points.

"Not bad for a newbie." Silver said. "So you have played videogames before."

"Duh, Captain Obvious. Now get that mallet before something else pops up," Rem scoffed.

Silver climbed up and grabbed the mallet. It glowed with a powerful aura, and his eyes widened… _Zane… FF2… you should see this… it's amazing! _he thought. _All this power… it's more incredible than a combination of all our powers… I can actually feel myself getting stronger…_

'_Enough with the commentary, Silver, just grab it and lets go!' _Zane said in his mind.

_Oh, right. _Silver put the mallet away, and climbed down to the others. "Now lets go get FF2,"

With that, he opened a new portal, and they stepped through.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Leaving it here for now, guys. We'll get into some more action later ;)

Please review. No flames or else you'll be placed in a death-match with Rem.

Rem: Am I like your only death-threat or something?!

Yes.

Rem: Ugh… can't wait until this is over with…


	15. Every Problem Has A Solution

Yes, I KNOW it's been weeks since I've updated, but I've been working on a lot of stuff and as I keep mentioning, life has been a pain in the ass… not to mention the plot-bunnies attacked so I've got more story-ideas WHICH will not take place until after I've updated these ones (they're one-shots, so no cause for alarm).

Alright, lets get on with it before our clothes go out of style.

**Reviewer THANK YOUS!**

**HBee16: **Truly she would be (wonder which one she'd be though lol)

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve: **Glad you enjoyed it all, and Fanatic better not have been one of those spear-throwers, Luckycool; Guess I gave you enough time to charge your battery, lol.

**Rabbit '91: **Ooh, I'd ask why, but I won't ask for any spoilers ;)

**Fanatic97: **Better ask Rabbit '91 first rofl

Disclaimer: -takes an arrow to the knee-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile in the real-world…_

Dr. Scratchensniff, Hello Nurse, and Ralph ran through some alleys, which came together at an intersection behind a studio. "Does anyone know vhere she vent?" the p-sychiatrist asked, out of breath.

"Dah, nope." Ralph replied, after thinking about it.

"Maybe she went back to the Water Tower by herself, since her friends are there," Hello Nurse guessed.

Suddenly a figure- wearing a hooded Affliction© jacket much too large so it covered their entire body and face- bounced down on a trash-can lid, landing on Scratchensniff and Ralph as it did, and then slid down the alley out of sight, the only noticeable description being a bushy tail that stuck out from under the jacket.

Hello Nurse cringed. "Or not…"

"There she goes! After her!" Scratchensniff bellowed, and they ran after the mysterious figure.

The figure looked behind her, snickering, then ran through the park, passing the Mime who then began to imitate her running… until a piano dropped on him.

She ran passed the neighborhood houses, cutting through Button and Mindy's backyard- the toddler, of course, becoming thrilled and decided to chase after her, breaking out of her harness and following her through some heavy traffic, much to Button's shock as the large dog raced to dodge cars to grab her and carried her back… getting run over by a semi, his arms outstretched so that Mindy didn't get hurt, and the toddler wandered off towards a Road Construction site, with Buttons following even though he knew that it wouldn't end well for him.

The figure then ran through the city, passing a restaurant where Chicken Boo was dressed as a waiter. "He's a chicken, a giant chicken I tell you!" a customer was saying.

She passed the Goodfeathers next, stepping on Pesto by accident. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, MANIAC!" he shouted.

"Yipe!" She gasped, seeing Scratchensniff coming around the corner with a net, then made a U-turn and ran back… stepping on Pesto again.

"Oof! What am I, a welcome mat?!"

She ran passed the hospital, where Slappy was in a room with an unconscious Skippy. "Sheesh, I haven't seen anyone in a coma this long since Shirly Temple's last debut-speech." she commented.

She then raced back through the neighborhood, where Buttons was carrying Mindy back into the backyard… the big dog covered in tar and gravel with a traffic-cone on his head, and not looking too happy.

She stopped again, seeing Hello Nurse coming her way, and turned around, only to see Ralph coming the other way. She then tried running across the street, though Scratchensniff ran in front of her. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, throwing the net over her.

"Hey, look! Joseph Gordon-Levitt is riding by!" she exclaimed, pointing left.

Scratchensniff looked. "Where?"

While he was looking, the figure lifted up the net and made a break for it, running into a videogame store, ducking low while her pursuers ran by. She then pulled her hood down, revealing a wolfish face with a blue nose, wearing a white cap backwards… and looking like a Warner. "Yeah, you've probably guessed who I am already, haven't you?" Stalker asked, smirking.

"_They probably knew at the beginning of the chapter," _WG said mentally. _"Now can we please get back to the others?"_

_In a minute, WG. You forgot the one rule about being a Warner- drive everybody insane while doing as much havoc as possible. _Stalker thought in reply. _Besides, we're in a videogame store- we might as well look for something that could assist the plot._

"_True… but make it quick. I want to see everyone's reaction when we show what happened to us!"_

_Okey-dokey!_

Stalker browsed around the shelves, passing 3DS', Xbox360's, Wii's, seeing that the Supernintendo was back while the Xbox One was being recalled, and looking at various controllers, memory cards, pamphlets, and games (passing by Pinky and Brain who were sneaking off with a few wires and controllers, Pinky being tangled up). "Man there's just nothing here- Wait a minute!" she said, then raced down the aisle, seeing a few packages with a new kind of device. "Now THIS can come in handy!" she then grabbed several of them, running to the cashier. "I'll take these, please."

The cashier rang her up. "That'll be $5,000." he said.

"WHAT?! That much?!"

"Sorry, kid, but these things don't come cheap."

Stalker sighed heavily. "Wait here…" she walked off set, going off to find some cash.

In a montage, she dug through a gold mine, finding a large gold nugget; went to an island where she ran off with a treasure-chest, pursued by pirates; and finally, ripping off Indiana Jones, snuck through an ancient tomb where she grabbed a ruby-idol, setting off a trap and running from a giant boulder.

Afterwards, she returned with a bunch of cash, handing it to the cashier. "Um, were you going to buy a charger for these, too?" he asked.

"How much would it be?" Stalker asked.

"An extra 300,"

She sighed. "Let me run to the ATM…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back in the Game World…_

"World of Warcraft? Seriously?" Rem questioned as they walked through the 3D landscapes of the game.

"Hey, I was aiming for Skyrim, but couldn't concentrate because SOMEONE wouldn't stop singing the 'Bravoman' theme," Silver sneered, referring to Wakko.

"_~Bravoman! Bravoman! Eats whole wheat with plenty of bran! Ain't nobody who's not a fan… of the guy called Bra-Vo-Maaaaan!~" _Wakko finished singing, taking it down on one knee… then stood up straight and dropped a microphone.

They then stopped at a butcher-shop, where a character with light-brown wavy hair, wearing armor in the shape of a wolf, was walking out. Silver recognized her immediately. "Tracker, is that you?" he gasped.

"Silver? …What on earth happened to you?" Tracker replied.

"I got Warnerized. I didn't know you played videogames!"

"Well, I decided to hang out with a few friends here. I've been working up points to get the Crossover-Connection App, or find a way to get the Portal Power,"

"Heh, I got no problem with that. …We're actually looking for FF2, have you've seen him anywhere?"

Tracker looked around. "Not really, but I'll keep an eye out for him. Right now, I'm waiting for Fangs and Puggsy… they said they'd be meeting me here after hunting some boar in SAO to gain points- they sounded panicky though, for some reason."

"They probably had a run-in with the same idiot who threw a spear at WG and killed her off,"

"Oh, no, is she alright… er, reality wise?"

"I don't know, she hasn't come back to the Warner Tower yet…. which probably means she came up with some new subplot. Hey, why don't you team up with us?"

There was a roar just then, and a giant ogre came tearing through the town. "Sure, I'll meet up with you guys later… After I take down this bad-ass," she said, then took out a large sword, shape-shifted into a werewolf, and attacked the monster.

"O-kay… I think we just lost the audience," Yakko said.

"Who was she?" Dot asked.

"That was my friend, Tracker… I guess WG decided to give her a cameo too," Silver said.

"Any more cameos, and we're going to need a whole different story," Yakko quipped… watching as Hater ran by, chasing Fanatic with an axe.

"Yeah… lets just stick to the plot at hand," Dot suggested.

They opened up a portal, going back to the .Hack game to meet up with the egos, who they found at a town square. "Hey, guys, any luck?" Wakko asked.

"None," Pyro replied. "All we did was talk about the origins of FF2's bracelet, then came here."

"We're not sure he's even in this game, anymore." Jess added. "He could be anywhere by now,"

"Well we can't stop looking! What are we supposed to do, wait for a giant, chaotic sign?" Silver scoffed.

*KAPOW!* A large explosion rattled nearby as the sky turned black… and an image of Skeith appeared in the sky.

"Way to call them, dude." Rem commented.

Out of the sky, four figures dropped, landing in front of them (one of them on Norm). "This does not bode well with me," he grunted, then turned to the figure on top of him. "Would you mind getting off me?"

"Ugh, sorry dude…" Raphael groaned.

"Donnie! Leo! Raph! Mikey! …What HAPPENED to you guys?" Silver gasped.

"FF2 happened, that's what! Our bro's got some major issues!" Mikey told him.

"We showed him the Crossover Connection App, and suddenly he just went berserk," Leo added.

"He's infected with a virus! …and you just showed it how to connect to other games!" Silver snapped.

"Bravo, genius," Dot scoffed.

"Hey, we didn't KNOW he had a virus! Don't blame us!" Mikey snapped.

"Question is, how do we stop it?" Donnie asked.

"With this," Silver held up the Starstream Mallet. "C'mon, guys… the system needs a new kind of virus-protection," With that, they ran off towards the carnage.

Wakko doubled back. "Who write's this stuff?" he quipped, then rushed off with them.

_FF2… Can you hear me? Are you still there? _Silver thought hard, trying to connect to his human-half.

"_Silver… no… don't… he's going to…" _was FF2's reply, but his voice was fading.

_Stay with me, you can fight this! C'mon, FF2! Don't give in! _His mind went blurry just then, fading to darkness, his link with FF2 breaking. _No! FF2!_

_**FF2 is gone. Only I remain.**_

Silver froze at the sound of the chilling voice, and suddenly felt an electric surge through his body. "AGH!" he screamed, collapsing to the ground.

"Silver!" Dot gasped.

Yakko knelt beside him, shaking him. "Silver… get up! Oh crud…" he said.

"Is he dead?" Rem gasped.

"Not by my watch!" Blackwing snarled, then pulled a wire out of his chest, sticking it onto Silver's forehead. "_Black-Hack!"_

There was a zap, and suddenly Silver disappeared. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rob demanded.

"I used my hacking-system, overriding this character and forcing him to log out before he could die. …I saw Skeith in his mind, he was trying to take control of him. Thank God Zane was helping push him back,"

"Looks like it's up to us now," Yakko said. "C'mon,"

The Warners and the Egos ran up the mountain, where at the top, Skeith watched through the eyes of FF2, smiling a wicked smile. **Yes, come to me, children. Eradicating you will be the start of destroying everything my host holds dear, and with no hope left for him, my takeover shall be flawless.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back in the real-world once again…_

Silver groaned, slowly transforming back into Zane out of energy-loss. "Ugh… remind me not to sign up for shock-therapy…" he groaned, then noticed the others were still connected. "Oh, man, I gotta get back in there!" he tried to log back in, but was blocked. "What the…?!"

A message appeared for him, from Blackwing: _'Sorry, Zane, but we can't have you logging back in just yet, not if Skeith can take control of you. …I hate to say it, but in order for you to help him, you must break from him completely like we have done.'_

_Break from him completely? What does he mean by that?! _he demanded.

"_He means we must separate from him permanently, become our own identities." _Silver replied, sadly. _"It's already happened with me and FF2 once… I didn't want it to happen again. But, if we want to save him…"_

_I… I don't know if I can do it… HOW are we going to do it?_

"_With the bracelet… No one knew, but, it had a special power that could separate him from any identity, whether Ego or Alternate. He acquired it after his first transmutation, when he first separated from me entirely."_

_But he's still got the bracelet! How are we supposed to get to it if we can't log in?_

The door opened just then… and in walked a short, female Warner with a blue nose, long black hair, a white cap, taking off her jacket to reveal a blue tanktop with cargo shorts. "Trouble logging in, I take it?" she asked, noticing Zane's state of despair.

He blinked. "Y-Yeah…" he said, confused.

She reached into a sack… and pulled out a package containing a Neuro-Linker. "I think I have a solution, then." She handed him on, as she opened hers and put it on.

Zane only stared. "Who ARE you?"

"Oh, c'mon Zane, you should have figured it out- I tore out a chunk of Rem's hair, fell into the Fusion machine… and now here I am. (lets see, where do I start to make an account on these things?)"

His eyes bugged out. "WHEREVER GIRL?"

"Yeah… if you want to still call me that."

"W-What should I call you?"

She looked at him, smiling. "Kooky. Kooky N. Crazie." she then held up a neuro-connector. "How about you help me learn how to work these things, so we can log back in and beat Skeith?"

Zane smirked, nodding then connecting his neuro-linker with hers. "First, how about you open us a portal to Japan? There's a friend there we should see, first."

"Buddy, you read my mind."

"Well, yeah… we're linked in."

"Ah. True. …Well, lets go then!" She then opened a portal to Japan. "Hey, I actually got it right this time!"

They then leaped through the portal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- EPICNESS ENSUES!

Please review. No flames please!


	16. Accelerated

(runs in with the next chapter) HERE IT IS! No time to wait any longer! ON WITH EPICNESS!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**HBee16: **No idea… they ought to do a parody on that (like what they did with Power Rangers); Wait no more! Here it is!

**Fanatic97: **…Now!

**Rabbit '91: **And the plot is reaching an end, but not without a little action ;) And I've never played it either, but a friend of mine has (and I remember that episode too lol), and I only know about Skyrim from the videos they put on youtube.

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve: **(sends helichopper to rescue you) Yes, there will be trouble, but hey what else would an action sequence include?

Disclaimer: *takes deep breath* I don't own Animaniacs, .Hack, Skyrim, Ninja Turtles, World of Warcraft, Accel World, Sword Art Online, Any of the egos, Any of the authors/oc appearing in this story (except myself/my own), or any songs we may parody. *passes out*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**A Couple Years Ago… (give or take)**_

_**June 10**__**th**__**, 5:35 PM (Japan)**_

_[SkyReacher101 is logged on]_

_[TimeLordAlchemist has joined your chat room]_

_TimeLordAlchemist: Hey, I heard you're pretty good at videogames. Want to challenge each other?_

_SkyReacher101: Sure, you're on!_

_**6:14 PM (Japan)**_

_[TimeLordAlchemist Wins]_

_SkyReacher101: Geez, how can you be so good? You're new on this site!_

_TimeLordAlchemist: I just like to play videogames. I can tell you have a knack for it, too. Want to have a rematch?_

_SkyReacher101: Okay, this time I choose the game._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Fair enough._

_**August 9**__**th**__**, 2:05 PM (Japan)**_

_[TimeLordAlchemist has a birthday today]_

_SkyReacher101: Happy Birthday!_

_TimeLordAlchemist: Uh, thanks, but it isn't until tomorrow._

_SkyReacher101: Huh? Then why does it say so on my Friends' List?_

_TimeLordAlchemist: Must be the time-difference. I live in America._

_SkyReacher101: No way! I didn't know that. I live here in Japan._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Lol that would explain the difference. I got a new game for my birthday, from the .Hack series. You ever play those games?_

_SkyReacher101: I love those games! I think I own all of them._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Nice! Maybe you should let me borrow them XD_

_SkyReacher101: 0_o …uh, I don't think so…_

_TimeLordAlchemist: I was only joking. I've already got half the games. Hey, the site posted a new game- want to see which of us can beat the high score first?_

_SkyReacher101: Sure._

_**April 5th, 8:21 PM (Japan)**_

_TimeLordAlchemist: Hey, SkyReacher, are you alright? You haven't been doing well in our matches. _

_SkyReacher101: Sorry, just had a bad day, I'm not too focused._

_TimeLordAlchemist: What's wrong? Did something happen?_

_SkyReacher101: Just a bully problem. Nothing big._

_TimeLordAlchemist: T_T Bull crap. If someone's messing with you, I want to hear about it. Tell me everything! …Or do I have to hack into your computer to find out?_

_SkyReacher101: HEY! It's none of your business! It's just a kid who pushes me around! A girl I met said she's going to help me out anyway._

_SkyReacher101: Uh, don't mind that last part. The auto-correct messed me up._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Hey, that's alright. How is she going to help?_

_SkyReacher101: Well, she introduced me to this 'Brain Burst' game called The Accelerated World, and she says it speeds up the mind up to 1000+ speed, so that everything around you seems to have stopped but you can still move and figure out what to do seconds before something happens._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Boy, do I wish I had that… Where can I get it?_

_SkyReacher101: Someone has to introduce you to the game, first, then you use your neuro-linkers for them to transfer the invitation to you. She told me it doesn't always work for some people. I don't know much about it._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Well, if you find out more, let me know… maybe, if we ever meet in real life, you could introduce me to it next- even though we don't know each other well._

_SkyReacher101: TimeLordAlchemist, you're the only gamer on this site who's still around and hasn't abandoned the game, and you've been more than a great opponent but also a friend. If anyone else deserves to find Brain Burst, it's you and I'd be honored to introduce it to you._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Thanks :) …Hey do you have a Facebook page? I'd like to add you- just so we can keep in contact in case this site shuts down._

_SkyReacher101: I'll think about it._

_TimeLordAlchemist: Okay, I'll send you a link to my profile…_

_**April 6**__**th**__**, 4:25 PM (Japan)**_

_SkyReacher101: You won't believe what happened today! This Brain Burst program is more awesome than I thought! _

_-Hey, TimeLordAlchemist, are you on? Reply back soon, I want to tell you everything!_

_-Are you on? You must be busy…_

_-I'll try Facebook. Reply back when you can!_

_[SkyReacher101 is logged off]_

_**April 8**__**th**__**, 5:00 (America)**_

_[Site Update: Due to lack of activity, GamePro-Online is shutting down.]_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Present Day…**_

Haruyuki pulled up the GamePro-Online site every once in a while, just to see if it had a reboot, only to be disappointed each time. What was really disappointing was how he and his online friend, TimeLordAlchemist (or, Shaun Goof Potter as it said on his Facebook page) could never challenge each other in their favorite games again. Oh, sure, Facebook had a few games- but they weren't the kind they really enjoyed. Plus, on their systems, they could interact virtually with the use of neuro-goggles (which became obsolete in Japan after a couple years) so it felt like they were in real life.

He would try to chat on him on Facebook, but due to the time-difference, it was hard to communicate back-and-forth, namely because neither of them logged on the site too much. After the GamePro-Online site shut down, he wrote a lengthy message telling Shaun all about what had happened since he was introduced to Brain Burst, and over the past few months told him about all the challenges: about his league, Nega Nebulas, how he's trying to reach Level 10, about his battles and how he lost his wings from Nomi, yet managed to beat him in a death-match battle and got them back thanks to Lime Bell, and especially how much Brain Burst can change one's life- mentally.

Shaun, in reply, would tell him how much he wished he had Brain Burst, especially with all the villains he had to face, and how he hoped that, next time he visited Japan, he and Haruyuki could meet up, find him his own neuro-linker, and get a whole new gaming experience.

Haruyuki sighed. Next to himself, Shaun appeared to be the only serious gamer who had treated videogames like life- making every moment count and trying to achieve something, let alone looking out for the members in his group. To them, videogames wasn't just an escape from reality- but it was practically their reality, and they wanted to make it last.

…yes, that sounded nerdy, but hey- writing on fanfiction is no different.

_I wonder what he's been up to? _Haruyuki thought to himself, as he sat in his living room, playing videogames on the television. His mother was on another business trip, so it was just him at home. _Perhaps he found Brain Burst as well, and has been spending his time trying to earn points? If that were the case, we would have encountered each other by now… _

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Haruyuki asked himself, seeing that it was a little after 9'clock, and he hadn't invited any friends over. At first he thought it was Neko popping up uninvited… but remembered that she was the type who would break in first then pop up later. He walked over, opening the door. "Yes…?"

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!"

*WHUMP!*

"OOF!" Haruyuki grunted, finding himself being squeezed by a small… unidentifiable creature with long black ears, a tail, a white face and blue nose. "W-What the…?!"

"KOOKY! I told you no glomping this time!" Came a shout, and another one walked in, this one having a red nose and wearing glasses… and trying to pry the first one off.

"I can't help it! He's more adorable in person!"

With a grunt, the second odd-creature managed to yank her off, then turned to the startled Haruyuki. "Eh, sorry about that. She's a big fan."

"Who… and what… are you?" Haruyuki asked, nervously.

"I'm Zane E. Warner, and this is my girlfriend, Kooky N. Crazie."

"As for our species… eh, we're still trying to figure it out ourselves." Kooky replied. "Right now, though, we need a favor."

"W-What favor? How do you know me?" Haruyuki stammered, backing away.

"It's a long story… you may want to sit down," Zane began. "It all started this morning…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back in the Gaming World (where we last left our other protagonists)…_

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rem, Rob, Jess, Tolken, Pyro, Norm, Michael, Levi, Blackwing, and Ramus Lycan advanced up the hill, where they saw that Skeith/FF2 was waiting for them. "This place really needs to upgrade from the Medieval setting and put in some escalators," Yakko quipped, out of breath.

**So, you all believe you can stop me? Don't waste your time. **Skeith scoffed, speaking through FF2. **Your friend has lost his control. I am the master of his fate- I will use his power to hack into every computer and device in the world, and all of humanity will be under my control.**

"Ah, typical villain goal- never ceases to fail." Yakko told him, then took out his own mallet. "Why don't you make this easy on yourself and surrender- maybe try to make a use of your power and try to get rid of all those annoying pop-up ads all over the web."

**Do you find this situation humorous? Your friend is dead as I control his powers, the world you know shall soon crumble into a desolate wasteland of slavery and technology, and life as you know it will become obsolete.**

"I think it became obsolete when social websites were created," Wakko joked.

**DO NOT JOKE ABOUT THIS. **His voice seemed to shake the whole mountain. **You fools- you believe life is all fun and games, when you only try to hide from the misery and anguish it holds… just like your old friend, before I took over. All his memories of pain and suffering, all the sorrow he's been feeling since the loss of his mother, all the ridicule he's faced… all hidden underneath a foolish dream too far for him to grasp. He tries to hide from the trauma life holds with his ignorant games and false joy and imaginary life, knowing that there is still doubt in his mind, still darkness that has overcome him now as he has realized- through me- that the real way to succeed is to cause pain to get to the top.**

*SWISH!*

Rem lunged and sliced at Skeith/FF2, only making a slice in his sleeve. "Yeah? Well then I guess the only way to beat you is to introduce you to a world of pain!" she sneered.

"I'm with the emo. LETS GET HIM!" Rob exclaimed.

"WAIT! We can't kill FF2!" Jess snapped.

"I'm afraid… it's either kill him, or let Skeith win," Levi said solemnly.

"But if he dies… what will happen to us?" Pyro asked.

Norm summoned his keyblade. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?" he said. "C'mon,"

They all attacked. Rob tried his magic first, trying to trap Skeith in a case, but he broke out; Pyro shot flames at him, but he dodged the fire; Blackwing tried to hack into his system, but ended up getting electrocuted; Jess and Ramus Lycan tried to grab him, but were knocked aside; Norm and Michael used their keyblades, getting in a duel with him, yet he used FF2's sword to fend him off.

Tolken, while the other egos were fighting, tried to read FF2's mind. _Shaun… I know you're still in there. I can feel your subconscious… _he thought, seeing an image of a small, scared little boy, surrounded by darkness. _This is what Skeith has done to you… trapped you away in the darkness. You feel scared like you did when you were younger, feeling alone and helpless. …But even back then you were stronger than that, Shaun. And you're still strong. All you need to do is-_

_**Give it up. **_An image of Skeith appeared just then, and suddenly Tolken felt the virus slipping into his mind. _**An interesting power you have, alien. Since you and the Egos still have a connection, this may be used to my advantage.**_

"Agh!" Tolken cried, feeling Skeith intrude in his mentality. "No… I won't…! I…!" he paused, and his eyes turned red.

"Tolken?" Levi asked, then gasped as Tolken suddenly used his mind-powers, taking over him, and soon all the egos.

"What just happened?" Dot asked, watching as all the egos froze, their eyes turning red.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it…" Wakko gulped.

**I have now gained control of every part of FF2. **Skeith announced, his voice echoing out of all the egos. **Attack.**

"Shit." Rem said, summing up the situation quite well, as she gripped her katanas.

"Well, sibs, you know what they say: When the going gets tough… break out the weapons!" Yakko declared, raising his mallet, while Wakko and Dot raised theirs.

With a battle-cry, all the Warners (and Rem) lunged at the oncoming possessed-egos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The dream he had was started off dark._

_He was in Castle Oblivion, alone… a little boy looking around, searching for someone. He heard the voices of those taunting him, trying to crush his spirit, while his friends were far away, being harassed themselves. 'I want this to end… I don't want them to get hurt like I was!' he cried to himself, trying to run towards them, but they only faded. _

_A light shined above, an image of a woman- no, an angel, reaching her hand out to him. 'You can achieve great heights, son… don't forget who you really are.' she told him… and appeared to be floating upward, away from him._

'_No… mom! Wait!' he cried, reaching up to her. '…take me with you…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been possibly 3 gaming hours… and the egos proved to be quite a challenge- though the Warners were a larger challenge.

Wakko swung his mallet, hitting Ramus Lycan in the face, then swung it overhead and hit Levi from behind; Yakko broke out a pair of paddle-balls, hitting the balls repeatedly in Blackwing and Jess's faces; Rem battled against Norm and Michael, her katanas against their keyblades- when suddenly her blades glowed violet and blasted them back. "Whoa! When could they do that?" Rem asked, then noticed FF2/Skeith standing not too far away. "Never mind… I'll find out later."

Pyro went after Dot, ready to breathe fire- until she broke out a giant Super-Soaker and drenched him. "Always be careful when it comes to fire-hazards," she told the audience.

Tolken used his mind powers, throwing boulders at the Warners, then made them freeze in mid-air. "What now?" Wakko asked while they hovered.

"Let me check my inventory…" Yakko said. "Hmmm… lets see… ah, heck, I'll just go with my favorite." he then tapped his screen.

*descending whistle*

*BAM!*

An anvil dropped on Tolken's head, knocking him unconscious… and for some reason, that managed to break all the egos out of his trance, as well as Skeith's. …which would be a good thing if they hadn't been beaten by the Warners and Rem.

Speaking of which, Skeith/FF2 rubbed his head from the sudden ache, apparently not noticing Rem climbing on an outcrop. "You're mine now…" she said, then lunged-

*ZAP!*

Skeith/FF2 shot a blast out of his red staff, slamming her into the wall. **You honestly thought you could sneak up on me, Rem Roth? You're no stronger than FF2 thought he was. You believe you can shut out your troubles, ignore reality, and just escape… when really you're only kidding yourself. You're not strong. You're just a scared little girl, trying to hide her weakness.**

"_Fuck you!" _Rem snarled, blasting Skeith/FF2 with her katanas, lunging overhead-

*SKISH!*

She gasped, feeling a spike stab through her stomach… and to her horror, FF2's arm had transformed into a sharp, metallic tentacle, watching as his other arm and even his legs did the same, and a red diamond formed in the middle of his chest as his skin turned gray.

**You see, Rem, if you kid yourself in reality, then even your fantasies will be a nightmare. You've lost.**

"REM!" Yakko screamed, rushing over, watching in shock as Rem's body turned to code.

"Bastard…" was the last thing she said before she faded completely away.

"You… You… JERK!" Dot shouted.

**What? I told you before- the world is full of cruelty, and you can't hide from it with your jokes and games. **Skeith/FF2 said.

"No- but you can still fight against it with them," came a voice, and everyone looked over…

…seeing a little blue puppy and a black lizard with glasses standing there.

"AWWW, look at the cute little puppy!" Dot cooed.

"Can we keep them?" Wakko pleaded.

"Calm down, you nut-jobs, it's us." The puppy sneered.

"WG?" Yakko guessed, and turned to the lizard. "Zane?"

"Yeah… sorry, for the long wait, but it took a while for our new avatars to develop- takes at least 12 hours you know, but luckily they came through after we fell asleep on our flight back from Japan." Zane answered.

"We would've taken a portal, but I was feeling lazy," Kooky answered. "Also, call me 'Kooky' now- long story."

"What's so long about it? We've always called you that," Yakko quipped.

"YOU WERE IN JAPAN?" Dot gasped.

"Did you bring us any pokeballs?" Wakko asked, excitedly. "I want to catch a Squirtle!"

**Pardon me for interrupting your union, but I believe it's time for me to exterminate you now. **Skeith/FF2 spoke up.

"Oh, we've got two words that will change that, Skeith…" Zane said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kooky said.

"_BRAIN BURST!" _The two shouted together.

Suddenly, the gaming-zone changed, to that of a rundown studio lot and a rustic water tower. Looking around, Zane noticed the Warners appeared to be frozen in their last state in the last game (Wakko picking his nose) while the egos lied around… yet there was something he didn't expect.

In FF2's place was the actual Skeith- a tentacled, gray creature with a red diamond in place of its eyes, holding a red staff… and chained to its side was what appeared to be a ten-year-old version of FF2, locked in a curled up position with his face buried in his knees as his hands covered his head, as if trying to get rid of a bad memory.

Next to Zane, there was a blue robot with armor, hovering on a solar board, a title above her head reading: _Blue Wave. _"Hey, Zane… where's your avatar?" she asked.

Zane looked, seeing that he was back in his Warner-state. "I-I don't know! I thought I had it by now!" he thought.

"_You're still connected to FF2," _Silver explained. _"That dream you had, the one that links you to your avatar… it was really his own. In order for you to gain access to it, you must free him first,"_

_Oh, thanks for explaining that NOW! _Zane thought bitterly.

**This is all very amusing… but I'm going to kill you now. **Skeith told him, mentally, then lunged.

*WHAM!*

'Blue Wave' shot by and struck him, blocking him from reaching Zane. "You're going to have to get through me first, douche," she snapped, then looked at her bio. _My killer move happens to be 'Sonic Soundwave'… that sounds useful. _she thought, looking at her bar. _I'll have to break a few things to get it charged up._

She lunged at Skeith again, grabbing the edge of her board, slipping off and swinging it in mid-air, hitting him on the head, but he shot her back. Growing aggravated, she ran forth, breaking cars, posts, street signs and anything else in her way to build up her bar until it was full, then she took aim.

"SONIC SOUNDWAVE!"

A beam shot out of her palms, striking Skeith… yet didn't so much as phase him. In fact, his health bar didn't even decrease, but seemed to have refilled!

**Hmph. Some 'killer' move. Apparently, you don't know how to use your own powers. **Skeith sneered. **You're a worse gamer than you realize- thank you, however, for the boost.**

Striking her back, he advanced toward Zane. _I know how to use my powers- I just had to realize what kind of player I really am. _Blue Wave thought, then looked at FF2, who was being dragged behind Skeith, and she remembered her own dream…

_She was surrounded by all her friends, wounded fatally, and only she was there to help, watching from above a cliff. 'I've got to help…' she thought, leaping off the cliff. 'No matter what it takes, I'll put their pain to an end…'_

"SONIC SOUNDWAVE!" She blasted again, this time aiming for FF2.

The blast hit him… and his eyes shot open. "Huh…?" he gasped.

"SONIC SOUNDWAVE!"

Another blast, and this time he increased in age, looking 13. "What's going on?"

"SONIC SOUNDWAVE!"

Skeith was about to strike Zane, until the Warner looked behind him. "Hey, don't look now, Hack-Job, but you're about to lose control of your 'puppet'," he quipped.

Skeith looked over, and became enraged when he saw that FF2 was now 18. **No! Get away from- **

"SONIC SOUNDWAVE!" Blue Wave shouted, blasting FF2 once more.

"Hey, I think that's enough, Wavey- you're starting to sound like a skipping CD!" Zane joked.

FF2, meanwhile, stood up… now 21. He picked up the chain Skeith had attached to him, and broke it. _"Welcome back, Shaun." _Silver thought. _"Now… lets kick some viral ass!"_

**You are not out of my control yet. I am still a part of you… and you will never defeat me. **Skeith told them all.

"Wanna bet?" Zane scoffed. "Hey, FF2- I do believe we've burst-linked!"

"Why, yes we have…" FF2 agreed, as his form changed to an avatar, like that of Vivi only taller… and had black bat-like wings. A name above him appeared: Black Champion. "Now this is more like it!"

"Wait… why didn't your avatar change the moment we…" Blue Wave began to question, then shook her head. "Ah, forget it- this is written under 'Animaniacs', logic isn't needed."

**You think a mere change of avatar is enough to stop me? **Skeith scoffed.

"Not without THIS," Zane said, pulling out the Starstream Mallet. "FF2! CATCH!"

He tossed it to Black Champion, who caught it…

_**At last… the Champion has arisen. **_came a powerful voice within him. _**Defeat him now, Shaun.**_

Black Champion lunged, swinging the mallet-

All it took was one blow.

One swing of the weapon, as it smashed against the red diamond on Skeith's face, triggering an explosion of white electricity, expanding into a nuclear dome, wiping out everything.

_FF2 was suddenly in a suspended state, flying back, as if he were re-living the moment he and his egos were separated. Next to him, there was a figure that looked exactly like him… but wearing a wide-rimmed hat, a dark-blue mask, a long coat with a 'Freelance Police' badge on it, a wand in the pocket, with a bo-staff strapped to his back. 'Who are you?' he asked._

'_I am The Black Alchemist… your long-lost identity.' the stranger replied. 'I've been locked away within your subconscious, as that scared, lonely little boy Skeith kept reminding you of. Once you regained the strength to break free of his control and overcome your fear of weakness, and remember who you truly are… well, that finally woke me up.'_

'_So… I have a new identity? A new ego?'_

'_Well… more like 'only'. You see, with so many identities and egos, you have begun to lose sight of who you are. I've seen you get confused as to who you should turn into, and which one you should keep closest to you… some even argue as to which one of them is truly a part of you.'_

'_That's not true! I have control-'_

'_Do you? Shaun, I am a part of you- I've always been, since that day. I am a combination of all your memories- the hero you imagined yourself to be. …Do you remember when Max was a part of you, and Lex found a way to get to you as well? The conflict they had with Silver that followed nearly destroyed you both. …They all have dreams and want to live their own lives- not be trapped in the bracelet, or have to share a mind with you constantly.'_

'_What are you saying… that I should just let them go? But… they're a part of me!'_

'_They'll always be a part of us. …but Skeith will not. He is defeated, has no control over you now, and will be trapped away in the bracelet when it's destroyed.'_

'_Destroyed?!' _

'_Yes… another reason why you must set them free. The bracelet must be destroyed with Skeith trapped inside, so that none may find the bracelet and prevent the virus from being unleashed. Do you understand?'_

_FF2 stared at him, unable to respond. _

'_Talk it over with everyone. I know they'll understand.'_

When everything cleared, FF2 was back as Black Champion, seeing Blue Wave reviving Zane. "Oh, thank goodness. You dropped at least 50 points. Luckily, defeating Skeith gained you thousands… like what the Administrator announced." she told him. "Congratulations, dude- you managed to jump up to Level 9 in just one day."

"Uh… cool." he replied.

"Hey, are you alright? You'd normally burst with excitement- literately- from the fact that you're SO CLOSE TO BEING LEVEL TEN AFTER JUST ONE DAY!" Zane exclaimed-

*POW!*

…then burst into confetti. "Uh, speaking of bursting, why don't we burst out?" Blue Wave suggested.

"One moment," Black Champion slipped off the bracelet, then aimed it at Skeith…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Warners watched as, in just two seconds, FF2 snapped out of it, and watched as black-white codes burst out of him and into the bracelet. "WOW, that was fast." Yakko said.

"Yakko, look!" Dot said, pulling up her screen. "We can log out now!"

"Well, lets not waste time then," Zane said, popping up behind them. "And you guys won't BELIEVE what happened to WG!"

As the Warners Logged Out, Kooky waited for FF2. "Hey, you coming?" she asked.

"Not yet… Tell Zane to log back in when you log out. There's something I have to tell him," FF2 said.

She nodded, then logged out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_15 Hours Ago…_

"…_and that's what happened." Zane finished telling Haruyuki._

"_Wow, so all that stuff he told me online was true. I thought he was just making up stories," Haruyuki said. "But… if HE'S the one who needs Brain Burst, why are you taking it?"_

"_I have a link to him- to his mind. Therefore, if I were to download Brain Burst, it would go to him."_

"_And then he'll give it to me," Kooky added._

"_You do realize that you can introduce one person to Brain Burst, right?" Haruyuki told them._

"_I understand… Please, Haruyuki- if we can't stop Skeith, the gaming world as we know it will be nothing but a nightmare, and we'll never have an escape from reality again. Even the Accelerated World will be affected." Zane told him. "We plan to stop it…"_

"_And join Nega Nebulas," Kooky added._

_Haruyuki sighed. "If it were anyone else, I'd decline… but Shaun is the only person online who felt like a friend in real-life, and stayed in touch even when other sites shut down." he said, then held up a neuro-linker. "I'll do it. If anyone else deserves Brain Burst, it's him- he's the strongest person I know."_

"_We need one more favor after this,"_

"_What is it?"_

_Kooky held up a large book. "Can we have your autograph?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, I'd say it's close to the end… but it's nothing a few fillers won't help out with!

Please review. No flames!


	17. Breaking Out the Fillers!

Now, before there are any more delays, here's the filler!

Warners: (dressed as Michael Jackson) _~Because it's filler—filler time!~_

…Had to use the joke, sorry XD

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Rabbit '91: **Ah, sorry for getting her OOC for a bit there :P Thanks for not chewing me out.

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve: **Steve, I think you should have a word with your travel-agent XD; Glad you liked the chapter, and just because Skeith is defeated doesn't mean the trouble is over yet ;) Now then… *runs to contact the hospital* Yeah, nurse? You got room for three patients with 3rd degree burns?

**HBee16: **Well, Dot will be excited to have a 'sister' that's for sure XD

**Fanatic97: **Yep, fillers will help with that. …Btw, that bracelet will electrocute anyone but its owner so… :P

Disclaimer: Own nothing… except Kooky, Stalker, and myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, safe to say that a lot of stuff went down that day…

I suppose the best place to start is with FF2 and his egos/identities- just so we can get the drama out of the way and get back to the comedy.

The co-author explained everything, about meeting his 'Black Alchemist' identity and the reasons upon splitting from Silver, Zane, and the rest of the egos. "You're kidding. You're honestly going to separate from all of us just because a new identity, _who you have never met before_, said so?" Jess questioned.

"Aw, and we just got a starring appearance…" Rob pouted.

"You have to admit, it's not a bad idea. I mean, this way, we can have room for more character development," Pyro said with a shrug.

"It's still not fair… we barely got a chance to re-connect with you." Levi sneered.

"Perhaps it's better that way," Norm advised. "As I've mentioned previously, it is best not to get too close to him, so not to be tempted for full control. If FF2 were to separate from us, we'd be our own person, not having to 'share' a mind or locked away in a subconscious cell awaiting a chance to spend a few short moments in reality."

"The Goth-Goofy has a point," Ramus Lycan agreed, earning a glare from Norm.

"Yeah, that serves a good point for you guys… but what about Silver and I?!" Zane responded, pretty miffed off. "We're not egos, we're a real part of him! What makes this 'Black Alchemist' think he can replace us?!"

"Because he's been a part of me before either of you came along," FF2 replied. "I never knew he was there… yet, in a way, I could sense him in my darkest moments. He was fading away the more time I spent with you guys, and nearly faded completely… until Blue Wave used her healing powers on me, helping him regain his strength, as well as helping me break free of Skeith once and for all."

"Yeah… how did that work, again?" Rob asked.

"Well, it was sort of like Lime Bell's power- only rather than 'turn back time' like Lime Bell, Blue Wave sends off a tune that brings forth memories that heal one's self-esteem, since her healing works more emotional than physical, thus why she had to blast me so many times. Once she reminded me that I was no longer a little boy but a man, and have overcome so many trials, I knew I was capable of defeating Skeith."

"…yeah, but keep in mind, Silver and I had a big part in it- i.e. finding the Starstream mallet for you AND helping break you from his control," Zane pointed out.

"There's no need to argue about who performed the more heroic tasks. Skeith is defeated, and FF2 has the choice on who he wants to be." Tolkien replied.

"Agreed. If you want us each to be our own man, FF2, then we accept," Michael added.

FF2 looked at Zane, who still had his arms crossed, and in his mind Silver was the same way. "Zane, please understand… You and Silver were the closest I've ever felt to, being part of me for so long, and bringing forth long-cherished memories for me. And I know that you both want to stay a part of me- but I know that neither of you want to take turns either, let alone compete with another identity. Plus, Zane, you're a Warner- you shouldn't have to be forced to revert back to a human and store away your fun-filled, insane nature."

"I guess…" Zane sighed. "What about Silver, though? He's been a part of you longer than I have, and was your first actual identity. How's he going to cope with it."

'_Oh, I'll tell you how. I'm going to spend the rest of my existence kicking your-' _Silver was mentally griping to FF2.

"Eh, I'll have to have a talk with him." FF2 said quickly. "One moment…"

_Silver, you know it's the right thing to do… _he thought.

'_How are you sure?! You barely know this 'Black Alchemist' character! How do you know he's not like Skeith and wants full control over you?! He might be deceiving-'_

"_What do you know about me, Silver?" _came a voice, and suddenly the Black Alchemist appeared beside the werewolf. _"Did you not feel my presence as well, when I came into contact with Shaun for the first time? Did you not notice a trace of me in the back of his mind during every moment of emotional despair he had to go through? Or ever consider why, when he used transmutation to split from you and Max, that I did not separate as well? I have been a part of him since Day One- I am a combination of everything he wants to be."_

'_Yeah? Then where were you when he needed you? Why did you remain in the dark side of his mind, rather than coming forth to embrace the bright side, where __**I**__ was? How come you hid all these years?'_

"_**I was fighting the darkness!"**_

FF2 cringed. _Guys… indoor voices… I'm getting a headache! _he scolded.

'_Sorry.' _Silver and the Black Alchemist replied.

"_(sigh) I've been trapped within the darkness, fighting against it to make sure it did not envelope him. The day… the day Mom passed away, was the darkest hour for us, and I ended up using every ounce of my power to keep the dark side at bay, passing my strength on to Shaun so that he would not remain in despair and be able to move on. When you and the egos came along, it got better for him… but worse for me. Since I had given up all my power, I was trapped down inside him- never to be known, watching as new identities took my place in making him strong. When Skeith took over, I was unable to lock him out, and felt I had nearly lost and would vanish once and for all… until Blue Wave struck us with her power, and not only boosted his confidence, but also helped me regain my powers, helping me realize that there was no limit to them- that the only reason I felt weak was because no one knew I existed, and started to believe I didn't exist myself, that I was a mere illusion. As soon as he held the Starstream Mallet, its power channeled to me, and I knew that it was time I revealed myself."_

While the Black Alchemist was mentally explaining everything, the egos and Zane stared at FF2… who was just standing there, spacing off. "…this is awkward." Jess whispered.

"_So you now know of me, and why I was locked away for so long."_

'_Okay… but, when FF2 became me, why couldn't I feel you, too?' _Silver asked.

The Black Alchemist smiled. _"Because you had no darkness inside of you, Silver- you did not need me. To tell the truth, I was quite jealous- a pure ego, with more light in his heart than the rest, had my place in keeping Shaun strong… all for the sake of the girl you love. I suppose that is one reason you were meant to split apart so many times- you were already free of darkness, and Shaun had to learn how to free himself without our help. Now that we're all free, you no longer have to look out for us… however…"_

'_However…?'_

"_Well, I realized something… perhaps you and I share the same connection to Shaun, deeper than the others. Perhaps, once we split, you may be the only one to rejoin with him and me. Maybe one day, we'll be the same person. After all, Shaun and I are not really different- I'm just the man he will become. There may be a Black Alchemist side to you too, that is looking to be found. Maybe, just maybe, we will be one in the same again."_

_Silver… can you accept that? _FF2 asked.

There was a long pause, until Silver nodded. _'I suppose I can… But listen up, Blacky, if you do anything- and I mean ANYTHING- to make FF2 play the psycho-card, or drive him down the wrong path, I'm going to come back, force-fuse with him, and kick your subliminal butt clear out of his head!' _The werewolf said, sternly.

"_Understandable, but you have my word- promising on the Holy Bible and everything- that I will make sure no darkness comes across him again. …Oh, and don't call me 'Blacky'. I have a name." _the Black Alchemist replied.

_Really? What is it? _FF2 asked.

"_We're the same person… you tell me."_

FF2 pondered this for a moment. _Vincent. Named after Vincent Van Gough, the famous painter._

'_Why that?' _Silver asked.

_Well, he reminds me of one of the Ninja Turtles with that mask and bo-staff, and since each of them were named after a famous painter, I figured it would fit him._

"_Hey, I like it." _The Black Alchemist, Vincent, replied.

'_Alright, Vinny… welcome to the party.' _Zane suddenly popped up.

'_What the…?! ZANE! This is a private discussion!' _Silver snapped.

'_I know, but the egos are giving you awkward looks. I think it's time you wrapped this up,'_

_Alright, alright. On to the transmutation. _FF2 thought.

"Everybody, lets log out now." FF2 said.

"Hold it… where's Blackwing?" Michael asked, noticing one of the egos was missing.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" came a high-pitched shriek, and they saw Hater running off, his arm cut off and hopping on one leg.

Blackwing stumbled after him… an arrow sticking out of his knee. "TAKE THAT, YOU RUNNING GAG! I'LL TEACH YOU TO USE THIS OVER-USED JOKE ON ME!" the cyborg was shouting, while blasting lasers at him, then turned to Fanatic. "I'm sorry, Fanatic, did you want a go?"

"Nah, you can finish him off." Fanatic replied with a shrug.

*KA-BLAM!*

Blackwing shot Hater, and all that remained was a little crater (hey, that rhymes!).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_In the real world…_

Hater ripped off his gaming helmet, chucking it across the room. "Damn virtual games! Full of cheaters and spammers… I was supposed to be the only one! This game is stupid! Moronic! Aaaagggh!" he screamed, going Angry Video Game Nerd on the system until he calmed down. "Ah well, I can just hack back in and-"

*BZZZT-thhppth*

His computer blue-screened, and suddenly a message popped up: 'Never Mess With The Master Hacker- luv Blackwing.' it read.

"DARN YOU EGOS WITH YOUR AWESOME SKILLS AND DOWNPLAYED PERSONALITIES!" Hater bellowed, then stormed out. "Screw this, I'm sticking to destroying people in real life."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So… shall we get back to the real-world?" Blackwing asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Hold on… there's once piece of business I'd like to take care of," Zane said, then transformed into Silver-Warner, carrying a spear. He looked down the hill, then chucked it.

*Skish!*

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!" came a scream.

"That's for what you did to my girlfriend earlier, Pugs! …or should I say, 'Crimson Fist'!" the werewolf shouted.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, NIT-WOLF!" came a shout in reply. "Don't just stand there, Fangs! Get me a spear!"

"Pugs, I thought we agreed to go by our avatar names. Call me 'Cyan Wolf'." Fangs replied.

"JUST GET ME A SPEAR!"

"Okay, okay, here catch!"

*Skish!*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I accidentally hit 'Shift+T'!"

"Uh, maybe we should log off, guys…" Tracker suggested. "I don't think Puggsy's health-bar can take any more."

"Well, glad we got that cameo-run down." Silver said, changing back to Zane. "NOW lets log out."

"Uh, right…" FF2 said, blinking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While FF2 was having a discussion with his egos (as well as throwing spears at cameos and putting an end to some running gags), the Warners were having a discussion with the new addition to their clan- Kooky. "Oh my gosh, I have a SISTER!" Dot squealed, hugging her tight. "This is great! Finally, I have someone to partake in girl-talks, talk about our feelings while eating tubs of ice-cream, watching emotional movies, crying over break-ups with, and other things guys don't understand!"

Kooky pried her off. "Eh, I'm more of a tomboy, Dot… except for that 'ice-cream' part." she explained. "I steer clear of the girly stuff… it makes me gag and want to hang myself."

"Aww…" Dot said, hanging her head low.

_Thank God, I was worried I'd have to go through another 'girls day out'. _Rem thought.

"Well, what DO you like to do that we could interact in?"

"How about if we just go find a quiet field, lay down in the grass, enjoy the solitude, and read a bunch of mangas?" Kooky suggested.

Rem arched an eyebrow. _How much of my DNA went into her? _she wondered.

"So, Kooky, tell us… what would be your main Warner quality?" Yakko asked.

"Like what do you mean?" Kooky asked.

"Well, for instance- I'm a yacker,"

"I'm a snacker," Wakko said, eating an entire pizza.

"And I'm cute enough to make your heart explode into gum-drops," Dot said, striking a cute pose.

"Rem's emo," Wakko thumbed at Rem, who gave him a glare.

"And Zane's the nerdy one," Yakko added… while Zane, who was lying on the floor with his neuro-helmet on, subconsciously whacked him on the head with a mallet, making him see stars.

"So… what's your trait?" Dot asked.

Kooky rubbed her chin. "Well, lets see… I'd say crazy, but you've all got that down… I'm nerdy myself, kind of have homicidal tendencies, really emotional, love to eat, often quiet though I start to talk too much once you get me started… I guess you can say I'm the 'random' one- I could have any kind of personality, depending on any kind of situation."

"Alright… so what kind of 'random' thing are you going to start off with?" Yakko asked.

"Well…" Kooky asked, as music began to play.

_Fuck, is she going to sing?! _Rem thought, appalled.

FF2 logged off then. "Ooh, music number! The guys won't want to miss this!" he exclaimed, then used his 'ink-alchemist' powers and made a symbol on the floor, using transmutation to separate from his identities and egos, while Skeith remained trapped in the bracelet… which Zane busted with a mallet, crushing it into dust and having the wind blow it away.

"I'm confused right now," Rem said.

"Long story, just enjoy the moment," Jess told her.

"Scene change, please!" Yakko exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suddenly, everyone is standing in a nightclub, with a light-up dance-floor, disco-ball on the ceiling, a bar that's serving sodas, and a DJ stand where Wakko is residing, as he puts on a disc, playing techno music.

"I thought we agreed to 'no techno'," Zane told Kooky.

"My personality, my number. Deal with it." Kooky replied, sticking her tongue out.

"The song hasn't even begun yet, and already I have a head-ache…" Rem groused.

"Join the club," Norm and Michael added.

Wakko put his hands on the records, scratching them back and forth a bit, as the lights began to flash, and Kooky finally began her song.

_Kooky: _**I'm Kooky N. Crazie**

**Unleashed in the world now**

**(world now… world now…)**

_(a silhouette of Kooky stands in front of a bright, colorful light)_

**Everywhere I go**

**Insanity will follow**

**(follow… follow…)**

_(She turns, facing the audience, as the music picks up)_

**I'm Kooky N. Crazie**

**Unleashed in the world now**

**Everywhere I go**

**Insanity will follow**

_(She appeared on the dance-floor now, where she and the other Warners danced to the beat… while Rem just sat at the bar, wearing head-phones to drain out the techno)_

**I'm a nut-job**

**As you can easily see now**

**So say goodbye to your mind**

**Because it's gone once I've arrived**

_(Wakko scratches the records again, tongue hanging out as he holds some headphones up to his ears; Kooky rhythmically walks through the club )_

**I'm not your average girl,**

**Running around driving everyone crazy…**

**You can say I'm a bit bipolar**

**No one knowing what I may be**

_(She passed by Rob and Tolkien, putting her arms around them)_

**I can start off sweet and shy**

**But tick me off, and I'll blow sky-high**

(_She shoved them away, knocking over a few drinks as she did)_

**But it's all stress mixed with lunacy**

**As I'm a toon who came from reality**

_(She spun towards Zane, looking over his left shoulder, then his right)_

**But can't you see?**

**That's who I am**

**I could be one thing, but just can't**

_(She turned into Stalker-Warner just then, moving towards Silver and rubbing her finger under his chin)_

**I could stay**

**One way for you**

**I only change when I want to**

_(She then pulled his hat down over his face, then leaped back onto the dance-floor, everyone mimicking her dance moves as she waved her hips, bending her arms to the rhythm)_

**I'm Kooky N. Crazie **

**Unleashed in the world now**

**Everywhere I go**

**Insanity will follow**

**I'm a nut-job**

**As you can easily see now**

**So say goodbye to your mind**

**Because it's gone once I've arrived**

_(Zane pulled her into a dance, swinging her around, while Yakko, Wakko, and Dot danced around them- all the egos having joined in as well, except for Norm and Michael, who were wearing ear-muffs)_

_Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: _**We've got Zane and Kooky**

**Loose in the world now**

**Now people will really freak**

**With all these Warners unleashed!**

_Kooky: _**Say goodbye to your brain cells**

**Because they'll be extinct now**

**When this Crazie is running free**

**You'll give in to insanity**

_(Zane dipped Kooky, while the Warners struck dance poses- Yakko a disco one, Dot a ballet one, and Wakko a rap-one- as the song came to an end)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to our original scene at the water-tower, the Warners were still in their poses, Rem still listening to rock music.

"I couldn't tell… was she ripping off Basshunter's 'All I Ever Wanted', Daddy DJ's title song, IAmXRay's 'Pretty Rave Girl', or that game-boy song by Le Bandmask?" Blackwing asked.

"Considering all the songs sound alike, no clue." Norm said. "But it would be really great… if she didn't, do it, again."

"Well, I think we've got a Techno-geek on our hands now, sibs." Yakko said, patting Kooky on the back. "Looks like you've got a set-trait after all,"

"Sweetness! I'm not bipolar after all!" Kooky exclaimed.

"Nope, you're just as insane as the rest of us," Zane replied. "A product of the strange, strange mind of WG."

"Speaking of which, when are we going to see her and/or Stalker again?" Wakko asked.

Kooky walked over to the symbol, taking out her own wand. "Well…" she said.

In a flash of light, Kooky, WG, and Stalker were suddenly separated. "What the hell?!" Stalker snapped- and Dot slapped a 'CENSORED' tape around her mouth.

"Kooky…?" Zane asked, arching an eyebrow.

"WG and I knew that you were going to separate, the moment you drew this symbol," Kooky said, pointing to the symbol- which looked like a Mickey-Mouse symbol with a triangle in the middle, and several scientific symbols on the inside. "So we decided… we'd split too, just so you and Silver wouldn't have to share any of us with FF2,"

"I didn't decide on this…" Stalker muttered.

"So, you split from your own identities, so mine could have someone of their own to love?" FF2 guessed. "Quite a bold yet generous move,"

"HOLD IT! How come YOU GUYS get the girlfriends, and the rest of us have to remain single?!" Rob demanded, until Ramus Lycan yanked him back.

"Because none of US dated WG or had any interest in her," Ramus Lycan replied.

"Still, you'd think she'd have someone for US, too…"

"(ahem) I'M single, too…" Dot said, flirtatiously.

The egos gave her shocked looks. "Who suddenly wants to go out and celebrate not having to commit to a relationship?" Jess said quickly.

"ME!" The rest of the egos shouted, and the bolted out of the door before Dot could make her move.

Dot shook her head. "Egos- they always play hard to get." she quipped.

Rem stood on the symbol. _So, this thing could possibly separate me from the Warner DNA that got stuck in me?_ she thought… then noticed Silver standing beside her.

"It won't work for you, I'm afraid." he told her. "And, no, I can't take you back to reality. You were brought here for a reason, Roth… and whether you like it or not, until that reason is accomplished, you won't achieve what you desire."

"What do you think you are, some sort of wise-" Rem began, but Silver had stepped through a portal with Stalker. "…man?"

_Dammit, I'm starting to hate werewolves… _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: End of Filler One. What's next? Can't really say, I'm just writing off the top of my head! XD

Please review. No flames or I'm breaking out the techno again!

Readers: *SHRIEK!* (collapse)

…o-kay, I think I over-did it with the threat this time…


End file.
